The Phantom of Cross Academy
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: Iris Kuran knew her life was going to change when a masked man with silver hair came to her rescue from her abusive fiance but she didn't know that being saved by this masked man would end up putting her in a situation where she must make a choice when they are all past the point of no return. Vampire Knight aspect of Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay while I suffer from writer's block on The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside I am going to write another fic so I can keep you guys interested...though it now depends if you guys know anime or mangas...especially this anime and manga.**

**Okay so this kind of a Vampire Knight aspect or cross over however you want to put it of Andrew Lyold Webber's Phantom of the Opera. You'll see as you read the story where the aspects are and where they not are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera(although I wish I did own both...mainly Erik and Zero)**

**Erik: You are not going to own me!**

**Zero: Why are you in my story?**

**Erik: Do not question the Phantom of the Opera!**

**Me: Oh can't you two get along? Believe it or not you both are very similar! You both are sexy as hell, you both are very dark and mysterious, you both are tortured characters, and you both are upset about the woman that you love running for the rich guy!**

**Erik and Zero: *looks at each other* **

**Zero: What's with the mask?**

**Erik: What's with the tattoo?**

**Me: *facepalm* this is going to take longer than I thought... -.-'**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy the story lovelies while I try to get these to get along!**

I stared at my hands and tried my best not to scream as Akito dug his nails into my shoulder. "So my fiancé will stay here in this academy as a day class student and as a guardian?" He asked. Akito was a noble vampire that had arranged with my "lovely" brother, Kaname. The headmaster nodded and Akito dug his nails more into my shoulder. I letted out a small whimper and he dug his nails more into my shoulder, causing me to bleed.

I felt my eyes water and the headmaster notice. "If I were you I would let go of her shoulder now before this school's mysterious figure makes sure you never hurt her." He warned. Akito scoffed and forced me to tilt my head. I squirmed as he licked my neck. "I won't take orders from an old man." He hissed. I screamed in pain when he sank his fangs viciously into my neck.

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" I screamed. The headmaster hid under his desk and I heard a click. "Listen to the lady or I'll shoot." A male voice hissed. Akito detached his fangs from my neck and he yanked me up. He spun us around and my eyes widened to see a man with silver hair, slightly pale skin who seemed to be an ex human but obviously he was still a vampire hunter with the way his lavender eyes burned with the urge to kill as he stared at Akito.

He was wearing a masquerade mask, a black trench coat that was left unbuttoned to reveal a dark grey shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and black steal toe boots. I noticed he had a tattoo on the side of his neck and he was pointing a silver pistol at Akito. Please pull the trigger, please! Akito wrapped an arm around my shoulder and grabbed my throat. "I can drink her blood, hurt her, or anything I wish because she's just a weak human and her brother and I arranged for her to marry me." He hissed.

I squirmed in his grip and I looked at the masked man with pleading eyes. "Help me." I mouthed. He did a sharp nod so Akito wouldn't notice. He shot Akito in the shoulder which caused Akito to let me go. The masked man grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him in shock and he looked at me. His lavender orbs softened and his eyes must have landed on a deep cut Akito gave me before we entered the academy for hoping he dies the second I enter the academy because he clenched his jaw and he gently pushed me behind him.

"Since you can't seem to understand humans are very fragile, she will be with me under my protection." He hissed. The headmaster poked his head out from his desk. "Please let her continue her classes." He pleaded. The masked man nodded and he grabbed my wrist. He led me out of the office and secret door from the wall swung open. He led me inside and grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on and the door closed.

"Make sure you don't let go of me, because you'll get lost easily." He told me. I nodded and he led me down a stairwell. "Do you have a name?" I asked. He stopped and looked up at me. "Just call me, Kurayami no Tenshi." He told me. (Kurayami no Tenshi means Angel of Darkness). I nodded. "So we're not on real name basis?" I teased. He smirked and nodded. "In that case you can call me-" "Hermoso ángel." He interrupted. I blinked. "What does that mean?" I asked. He chuckled. "It's something that seems to suit you very well." He chuckled softly.

I sighed and nodded. He continued leading me down the stairwell and he opened a door that led to an empty large room. "Where are we?" I asked. "The abandoned moon dorms. You'll be safe here." He assured me. I nodded and he led me into a kitchen area. He took off his trench coat and grabbed a first aide kit. "Do you have an undershirt on?" He asked. I nodded and took off my white blouse to reveal my black and white stripped spaghetti strap shirt.

He set the first aide kit down on the counter and he picked me up, setting me down on the counter as well. He opened the first aide kit and pulled out a wipe. "Why do you even put up being abused?" He asked as he cleaned my cut. I looked down and sighed. "I have nothing to defend myself with against him...otherwise I'd be kicking his arse." I grumbled. He nodded. I eyed him curiously. "Are you alright with being around blood?" I asked.

He stiffened and looked at me surprised. "H-How did you?" He stuttered. I smiled warmly. "I can tell you are an ex human but I can also tell you're a vampire hunter." I explained. He nodded. "I'm trying not to focus on the smell right now." He admitted. I gave him a concerned look and yelped when I felt a needle digging in my skin. "Sorry. It needs to be stitched." He told me. I nodded and winced as he continued stitching my cut.

Once he was done he inspected my shoulder. He cleaned it up and cleaned the bite mark on my neck. He put a bandaid on it and ruffled my hair. "You can sleep in any room on the second floor, but the third floor is off limits." He told me. I nodded and he helped me down. I put my white blouse on and looked over at him. "I'll get your uniform and belongings from the headmaster." He told me. I nodded and he walked off. Probably going to scarf down some blood tablets because he was around blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo my VK fans...have we guessed who is the Phantom? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies!**

I looked around the second floor hallway, wondering how the frenchtoast did I end up getting some kind of favor by the masked man who saved me and told me to call him, Kurayami no Tenshi.

I glanced at the stairs in front of me that would led to the third floor. Why does he not want me on the third floor? I shook the thought away and walked towards the stairs, deciding to just take a seat so I can think things through. "What are you doing?" A male voice asked me. I jumped and looked over to see a boy with long blonde hair blue eyed wear a night class student uniform. "Taking a seat and try to let things sink in." I answered as though it was obvious.

"Hm. A lovely human girl in an abandon building all alone," he sniffed the air and I stiffened, realizing what was going on,"and her blood smells so...intoxicatingly sweet." He breathed. I glared at him and saw a metal pole laying by my feet. I grabbed it quickly and got in a fighting stance. "Come one step near me and I'll hurt you." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and his eyes glowed red. The pole started burning and I yelped, and let it go when it was too hot to touch.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him. I squirmed in his grip and he snickered darkly. "I love it when my snack is a bit feisty." He laughed darkly. "Let me go or I'll scream!" I snapped. I spat in his face and he didn't flinch. He just clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I was going to be nice, but since you are being so rude." He growled...his voice suddenly sounding like someone I hate with an undying passion.

My eyes widen in horror when I recognized the voice.

"A-Akito?!" I squeaked. His eyes glowed red and he shifted to his real appearance. I forgot he can shift shape into whatever he wants!

He yanked me to his chest and forced me to tilt my head to expose my neck. "K-KURAYAMI NO TENSHI!" I screamed. I screamed in pain when I felt fangs viciously sink into my neck and squirmed more. "Let...go!" I growled though I was becoming weak from blood loss.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Listen to the lady or I'll shoot!" Kurayami no Tenshi growled. Akito letted me go and I collapsed on my knees, feeling weak. I placed my hand over where Akito bit me and I looked over my shoulder to see Kurayami no Tenshi on the stairs, pointing his gun at Akito. Akito scoffed and I yelped when he grabbed my arm and yank me onto my feet.

"She's mine! I can drink her blood as much as I want with or without her consent! I can do whatever I want to her! She is just a weak human who is to be my wife!" Akito hissed. I gagged when he mentioned the fact I'm stuck in the bloody arrange marriage with him. "You have to the count of ten to let her go and leave or I'll kill you." Kurayami hissed.

Akito scoffed.

"One...two...three," Akito tossed me aside and ran off, "thought so." Kurayami hissed. I groaned and sat up. "A**hole didn't have to throw me." I grumbled and rubbed the back of my head where I could feel a bump forming. I heard footsteps coming to me and I looked over to see Kurayami. He seemed a bit tense from my blood but he kept control of himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shrugged, trying not to wince. "I've had worse." I assured him. He knelt down next to me and I flinched a little when his fingers barely brush against my forming bump. "Do you recall where you are?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm in the abandoned moon dorms at Cross Academy." I answered.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Iris Kuran but you said you're going to call me, Hermoso ángel." I answered. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "You told me to call you Kurayami no Tenshi. Not sure what's your real name because you won't tell me."I answered.

What's with the stupid questions?

"Well I don't have to worry about the fact you have amnesia now and you don't have a concussion." He diagnosed. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you by the way for saving me..._again_." I mumbled sheepishly. He nodded and I yelped when he scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid he might drop me.

He carried me bridal style to a door and opened it. I gawked. For a room that is supposed to be neglected for some amount of time it looked amazing. Kurayami didn't seem to be fazed by the room and he laid me down on the soft queen size canopy bed. "Try to go to sleep. I'll check on you in the morning to see if you're well enough to go to class." He told me. I nodded and curled up on my side.

"Goodnight, Kurayami." I called as he headed for the door. He looked over at me and nodded. "Goodnight." He muttered and closed the door behind him. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

What is so special about me that would make a masked man want to take me under his wing?

**Yesh Akito sure does a good job at being an abusive fiancé!**

**Iris: No kidding... -.-'**

**Me: Do you want an ice pack since Kurayami no Tenshi forgot go and give you one?**

**Iris: I'm fine...can I have some aspirin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo my VK fans...have we guessed who is the Phantom? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies!**

Kurayami no Tenshi didn't let me go to classes at all last week. I was apparently suffering from a lot of blood loss and he was trying to also wait for the bite marks to heal. I tried to tell him they'll be scars and I'll just cover them up with make up.

That didn't seem to be enough for him.

He was checking the bite marks again. "Kurayami, they're going to stay like this trust me. I'll just cover the bites with make up." I told him. He ignored me and I letted out a 'hmph'. I flinched when I felt his hands on my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the strangling.

He pulled his hands away and he cupped my cheek. I opened my eyes and stared at him surprised. His lavender eyes were filled with sadness and concern. He was wearing the white mask again. He has always been wearing it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." He reminded me gently. My eyes watered and I held his hand that was on my face. I leaned into his palm and nodded. "S-sorry...I know you won't hurt me. It's just-" "I understand. No need to explain." He assured me. I nodded and he pulled his hand away.

"I guess you can try to cover them up with make up." He sighed in defeat. I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me go to school." I mumbled sheepishly and hugged him. He stiffened a little then hugged me back tightly. I felt a warm feeling in my heart when he hugged me.

He pulled away and I blushed a little. "Your uniform is in the closet." He told me and walked out of the room. I walked over to the closet and saw the female day class uniform along with an arm sash hanging in the closet. I quickly changed into the uniform and slipped the arm sash on. I tied up my boots and rushed downstairs.

"Hermoso ángel, you're forgetting something!" Kurayami called as I reached the front exit. I looked over my shoulder to see he was right in front of me. I would have flinched if it wasn't for the fact I got use to how he suddenly is behind me when I swore he wasn't there a minute ago.

Must be that bloody vampire speed.

I tilted my head and looked at him confused. He held out a holder that is suppose to be attached to the thigh and in the holder was a small blue rod. He pulled it out and judging how it reacted when he touched it...I think it's safe to say it was a vampire hunting weapon.

He made it grow out into a long blue rod.

My jaw dropped it looked like Yuki's Arthemis rod!

"This is Ravek. He'll be the weapon you can use against vampires." He told me and handed it to me. I grinned as I held Ravek in my hands and smirked at a thought. "Finally! Now I can go kick Akito's arse and show him I'm not all that weak!" I said darkly.

Kurayami rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Just wait until he attacks." He told me as he ruffled my hair gently. I closed an eye and grinned. I swore he was blushing under his mask, but I couldn't tell. He pulled his hand away and handed me the holder. I shrank Ravek and put him in his holster.

I attached it to my thigh and looked up at him. He was already walking off before I had a chance to say anything. "Wait, Kurayami!" I called and ran to him. He turned around and looked at me confused. I flung my arms around his neck and he staggered back as he wrapped his arms around me. He gained balance and I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and tightened his arms that were around me. "You made a dramatic scene just to say 'thank you' to me?" He teased. I blushed a little and nodded.

"I'll see you later." I told him as I pulled away a little to look at him. He didn't let me go though. "I'll wait for you by the moon dorm gates when patrolling is over." He told me. I nodded and smiled. He let me go and walked off down a hall. I rushed over to the front entrance and slipped out the door. I walked down the path and I frowned when I saw what looked like remains of a bridge.

Looks like I'm jumping on the remains. Kurayami is not going to be happy about that.

I jumped onto a marble remain and staggered at bit while flalilng my arms. I managed to regain balance and I jumped onto the next remain, and yelped when I nearly fell off. I managed to regain my balance and hoped onto the next remain with ease this time.

I saw that there was a good five feet between me and the land. I bit my lip and looked around for something to help me. I sighed in defeat when I saw there was nothing to help me without making a long jump.

Well might as well try.

I took a couple of steps back and took a deep breath. I ran across the small remains of the bridge and jumped. I managed to land on my knees and I got up. I brushed myself off and I yelped when I saw a silver hair, lavender eye, and pale skin vampire hunter ex human wearing the male day class uniform with the same arm sash on his arm.

He looked oddly similar to Kurayami. He even had the same tattoo on the side of his neck. "Iris Kuran?" He asked. Okay his voice even sounded like Kurayami's. Could it be that...nah...but it could be possible. I nodded, deciding to go along with him on this act. "Come on. I'll take you to our class." He told me. I nodded and followed after him when he started walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am warning you all that I will be posting a chapter not every other day**

**due to the fact I'm in training at Subway. **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own VK and PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I was staring at Zero, the ex human vampire hunter that took me to class, out of the corner of my eye as I jotted down the notes.

I was probably wrong about this Zero being Kurayami no Tenshi. Kurayami no Tenshi was very kind to me while Zero has just stared at me as if he was trying to figure me out and barely talked to me.

Not even small talk!

"Miss. Kuran, since you seem to be bored on your first day of class. Why don't you answer this problem that's on the board?" The teacher asked. I felt the color drain from my face as I started at the math problem.

Math was never my strongest point.

"It depends on the variable." Zero whispered to me. "Huh?" I whispered. "Just say it." He sighed. "It uh...depends on the uh...variable, Sensi." I spoke out. The teacher huffed and nodded. "Obviously you are paying attention." He grumbled.

"Thanks, Zero-kun." I whispered over to Zero. "You don't have to call me kun." He whispered. I nodded and smiled at him. He looked away and I frowned. Well there went my hopes that I was finally getting to the point of small talk between us.

I looked back at my notebook and resumed taking notes. The bell rang, signaling end of classes for the day class.

"Come on. We better get to the moon dorms gate before the others." Zero sighed and got up from his seat. I blinked and watched as he slipped on an arm sash that was similar to mine.

Oh! He and I are working together. Maybe he can finally warm up to me thanks to that!

I nodded and got up from my seat. I slipped back on my arm sash and quickly ran after Zero who was already about to leave the room.

"Zero, wait up!" I called. He stopped and I sighed in relief when I caught up to him. "Thanks." I told him. He nodded and started walking off...again. I quickly followed after him, making sure to give us some distance in case he really doesn't like me for some reason.

I looked around when I sensed thousands of eyes on me and I saw I did indeed have many students from the day class staring at me. I looked down, feeling self conscious, and tried to tug on my jacket sleeves and my skirt to try and cover the very few visible scars Akito left me.

I inwardly cursed Akito and wished he was dead.

Zero looked over at me then around me and I could sense a dark aura coming off him, frightening everyone. "Stop your staring and get to your dorms!" He growled at them.

My eyes widen in shock.

Was Zero actually scaring the day class away to protect me? Maybe he doesn't hate me.

I watched as the day class scrambled away and went in different directions. I looked at Zero again to see he was looking at me with cold eyes.

"Don't let them get to you." He said cooly and started walking faster.

I blinked.

Maybe I was wrong about the not hating me thing? Ugh this boy is confusing me!

~•~

When Zero and I barely reached the moon dorm gates when I heard thousands of girls screaming as if they are about to meet their favorite actor.

Zero sighed heavily and looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Get them to get in order and stand aside for the night class." Zero instructed. I nodded and ran into the screaming fan girls.

I pushed and shoved my way up front, earning a few complaints from them, and managed to get up front.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed as I pulled out my whistle and blew on it, silencing the screaming girls.

Zero started at me in shock.

"Now all of you screaming little girls better step aside and be in an orderly fashion, or a disaster beyond all of your imaginations shall occur!" I warned. They paled a bit and did as I instructed. I smiled triumphantly and shoved my whistle in my pocket.

I jumped when I heard a loud creak and I saw their were bouncing up and down in their spots. I ran over to one side as Zero stood at the other, glaring down at the girls as if he was challenging them to make a scene.

I struggled to hold some of the girls back as they started screaming. They suddenly stopped and I sighed in relief.

"Where have you been, my little flower?" Akito asked sinisterly behind me. I stiffened and I noticed they were glaring at me. I spun around and glared at Akito who was wearing a night class uniform. Well that's just bloody great! I can't get away from school like I had hoped! "Get to class, Kuso ttare." I hissed.

Zero was glaring at Akito and I could hear a few unhappy comments from the day class girls. "Shut the hell up. He's not as charming as he appears." I hissed at them. "My, my aren't we a bit nasty towards your fiancé." He tisked.

"FIANCÉ?!" The girls behind me gasped.

"Don't remind me...I'd rather drink a gallon of bleach then marry you." I hissed. Zero started storming over to Akito and I. Akito didn't seem to notice the ex human vampire hunter that was charging towards him.

He grabbed my chin and I felt my eyes widen in horror. "Y-you can't bite me here!" I stammered quietly.

Zero grabbed Akito's wrist and yanked his hand away from me. He stood in front of me in a protective way. "You heard the girl. Now leave her the hell alone and get to class or I will PERSONALLY take you to class." Zero hissed.

I stared at Zero in shock. He was protecting me?

Maybe he's a tsundere?

Akito yanked his hand away from Zero and glared at him. He looked at me and gave one of his sadistic smirks that always makes my skin crawl. "I'll see you again, my little flower." He said sweetly and walked off with the rest of the night class members.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter. Work is busy-of course-and my feet are killing me! However I have two days off-monday and tuesday-so maybe I'll get caught up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VK or PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies oh and PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make my day when I get home and receive email alerts about your lovely reviews! :3**

Zero turned around and I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of his eyes held no emotion in them to give me a single hint as he stared at me.

My knees were becoming shaky and every ounce of confidence I had earlier was gone. I felt rattled inside and I swore I was about hyperventilate when I realized Akito might attack me during parol.

"All of you get to your dorms or you all will have detention!" Zero shouted. All the girls paled and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

Zero put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. "Do you just want to lay down? I can handle the patrolling on my own." He offered. I shook my head and let out a shaky pent up breath I had no idea I was holding.

"I-I'm fine." I said shakily. He didn't look convinced. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Zero." I assured him again.

He seemed a bit reluctant to give in, but he sighed heavily then nodded. He turned around and walked off.

I looked around confused, not sure where to go and decided to patrol around the classrooms.

XxX

I walked around the balcony and my eyes landed on Zero, who was sitting against a tree. I clenched my jaw and fists.

Is he expecting me to patrol all by myself?! Not if I have a say about it!

I hoped down from the balcony and caught a tree branch. I climbed down the tree and hoped down, landing on my hands and knees.

I ran over to Zero and taped his foot with my toe. "Hey, just cause I'm your new partner does not mean you get to sleep on the job." I scolded.

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Just go back to patrolling. I'm doing my job." he growled at me. I scoffed then crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a defiant look.

"Get off your lazy arse and start patrolling then I'll go back to patrolling." I growled. His glare darkened and I felt kinda scared however that did not cause me to waver from glaring back at him.

"Go back patrolling or I will make you." He warned. I rolled my eyes. "Oh you're not as tough and scary as you try to appear, so drop the act." I commented.

He got up onto his feet and stared down at me. "Is that a challenge?" He asked while he intensified his death glare. "Just a statement of observation." I said dully. I yelped when he ducked down and put me over his shoulder.

"Challenge accepted." He growled. My eyes widen in shock and I started kicking and pounding my fists against his back. "Put me down, Zero!" I screamed.

He continued walking as he ignored my protests.

I suddenly remembered that Kurayami came to my rescue when I called for him.

"KURAYAMI NO TENSHI, HELP!" I screamed. Zero stopped in mid step and I raised an eyebrow. He set me back down on my feet and glared at me. "Don't go looking for help from that monster." He growled.

I clenched my jaw. "He's not a monster! He saved me from my fiancé and has me protected on his wing!" I snapped. He grabbed my arms tightly and stared at me intently. I shrank back in fear. "He's a beast in human form! You are just as naive as..." He trailed off and shook his head.

He loosened his grip on my arm and muttered something under his breath. "Like who, Zero?" I whispered. He looked at me and he sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter." He told me, however I doubt he was being honest when I saw the hurt look flash in his eyes.

I looked at him concerned, all fear from his anger long forgotten. "It obviously _does_ matter. Who is it, Zero?" I asked softly. He sighed heavily. "Your sister, Yuki." He sighed in defeat.

My eyes widened in shock then I felt my eyes softened. "I'm nothing like my sister, Zero, even despite the fact we are twins," his eyes widened in shock at that news,"I am nothing like her." I assured him.

He let my arms go and stared at me confused. "You are aware about being in a pure blood family, yet you are human? How is that possible?" He asked. "I was born human, probably due to some genetic mutation. I'm not sure still it's just a theory I came up with." I admitted sheepishly.

He nodded then sighed. "You are still naive to trust him. You shouldn't trust anyone." He told me sternly. He turned around and started walking off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Not even you?" I called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at me.

"Especially not me." He told me and with that he walked off.

**Ooo Zero is being dark and mysterious! *swoons then dies and goes to heaven* :3 (if you haven't caught on yet readers this authoress has a thing for dark and mysterious characters and who can blame me? ;3 )**

**Wow Iris wasn't going to take doesn't matter or no for an answer!**

***gasp* Iris is Yuki's twin?! :O**

**What do you all think about ****_that _****for a jaw dropper?**

**Sorry for short chapter! Allergy medicine that makes me drowsy is kicking in! Nighty night, lovelies or good morning, lovelies! (Depends wherever you are from on this planet)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3 **

After a couple of hours and nothing going on I decided to just go ahead and call it a night-that and I was still confused about what Zero meant by I shouldn't trust anyone.

The more I'm around that silver hair tsundere the more confused I get.

Maybe Kurayami no Tenshi can clear this confused mess Zero has created for me.

You shouldn't trust anyone...especially not me...

I shook my head and rubbed my temple.

Stupid Zero and his dark and mysterious side...though it does add some charm. Gah! What am I thinking?! Bad, Iris, bad!

I headed over to the moon dorm gates to see Kurayami no Tenshi wasn't there. Maybe he was held up doing phantomy stuff?

I headed over to the abandoned moon dorms and jumped across the river using the remains of the stone bridge. Something about this place was suddenly unwelcoming.

My imagination is just getting the best of me, because it's dark out and I don't know where Kurayami no Tenshi is and I know that my "oh so lovely" fiancé is somewhere on this campus.

I slipped inside the building and locked the door. "Kurayami no Tenshi, I'm back from patrolling!" I called out and headed for the stairs. I went upstairs and walked down the hall towards my room.

I stopped in mid step when I swore I had a feeling that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder to see no one was there. I grabbed Ravek out from his holder and extended the rod.

Better to be safe than sorry.

"Kurayami no Tenshi?" I called. Nothing. I looked around me and tightened my grip on Ravek. "Kurayami, if you are trying to sneak up on me it's not funny." I called. Nothing.

I bit my lip and slowly went back to heading over to my room. I saw something black swoosh out of the corner of my eye and I spun around to see no one was there.

I gulped silently and took a deep breath. "K-Kurayami, this isn't funny." I stuttered nervously. Nothing.

Get a grip, Iris, you're just being paranoid.

I finally reached my room and I quickly slipped in, slamming and locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. I shrank Ravek and put him back in his holder. I detached the holder from my thigh and hanged it on the door knob. I kicked off my shoes and took off my uniform jacket and bow.

I went over to my bedside table and dug through the drawers for a hairband. I yelped when someone wrapped an arm around me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides, and had my head tilted back to expose my neck.

I rammed my elbow into their stomach, causing my intruder to release me, and I spun around to deliver a round house kick. My attacker grabbed my ankle and my eyes widen in surprise to see it was Kurayami no Tenshi.

I sighed in relief and glared at him playfully. "Dammit, Kurayami, you scared the crap out of me! Why didn't you answer me when I called you three times?!" I demanded. He was silent and I raised an eyebrow.

My eyes widen when I realized his eyes were glowing red.

Ah crap...I locked myself in a room with a hungry vampire. Way to go, Iris, you have officially won the world's most smartest person award!

"K-Kurayami, y-you should probably let me go so you can go-ah!" I yelped when I was suddenly pulled into his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly, refusing to let me go, and he moved my hair away from my neck.

The arms I had always seek for comfort and protection were now ensnaring me so I couldn't run away.

I stiffened when I felt him licking my neck and I swore I could feel his fangs brushing across my skin.

I could feel my heart beating faster from fear and I tried to squirm out of his arms. Note the word tried.

"K-Kurayami, please let me go!" I pleaded. He tightened his arms that were already around me tightly.

I quickly remembered he had a gun and I managed to move my arms that were pinned between our chests. I found his gun in his gun holster and slipped it out.

I screamed in pain when I felt him sink his fangs into my neck. I tried to my arms to my sides and aim for his thigh, which is hard to do considering I can't move my head now that I have bloody fangs in my neck!

I could feel that the safety was removed (such a great connivence...no sarcasm!) and pulled the trigger. He released me and I saw I had ended up shooting his foot.

Whoops!

I darted to my door and unlocked the door. I grabbed Ravek and tossed the gun to the side. I threw the door open and made a run for it. I kept running, not even daring to look over my shoulder to see if he was following me.

I just ran as fast as my feet could carry me.

**Dammit Kurayami no Tenshi why did you have to bite Iris? I was just starting to ship you with her...oh wait I know the reason! ^.^ The power of being the authoress is amazing! BWHAHAHAHA! Join the dark side we have Zero and Erik! }:)**

**Erik: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!**

**Zero: It's just something that is heavily influenced by Star Wars... -.-**

**Erik: Star what? Why are the stars fighting? I may never understand you people from the 21st Century... -.-'**

**Me: Star Wars is a Science Fiction movie that was made in the late 1970s. I personally love the movies, and the main reason why I know about it is because of my dad. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3 **

I slumped against a tree, exhausted from running and blood loss. I put my hand on my neck where Kurayami had bit me and noticed I was bleeding still.

Why the frenchtoast did I run outside while I am bleeding when there are vampires on campus?!

I sighed heavily and held onto the trunk when my knees wobbled a bit. I must be weak from blood loss.

I wiped away a stray tear. I felt like I was betrayed. I had trusted Kurayami and I believed he wouldn't hurt me and yet he attacked me.

Although now that I think about it, I swore he looked very sorry for doing that after I got him off me.

Maybe he was just driven by hunger to attack me. If he had done that intentionally he wouldn't have looked so apologetic.

_He's a beast in human form! _

_You shouldn't trust anyone..._

I shook my head as I tried to ignore Zero's harsh words earlier.

_He's not a monster!_

It's true. Kurayami isn't a monster. He's very kind, gentle, caring, although he is a tsundere.

I heard a twig snap. I pulled out Ravek and had him turn into a rod as I spun around.

My eyes widen in shock to see Zero staring at me with his usual cold stare while his hand was holding an end of Ravek.

I staggered a bit and Zero grabbed my forearms to help steady me. "You shouldn't be running around outside when you were bitten and you are covered in blood." He scolded.

"I wasn't thinking. I was scared and felt betrayed. You wouldn't be thinking logically either if you were in my shoes." I told him.

Zero's eyes landed on my bite mark. "I take it your "savior" did that?" He asked cooly. "He didn't do it intentionally. He looked very sorry for biting me." I told him.

I swore I saw some anger flash in his lavender eyes but I couldn't tell for he hid it quickly.

"Why do you want to trust him?" He demanded. "Why do you keep trying to convince me not to trust him?" I retorted.

He letted me go and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll take you to the school infirmary." He sighed.

I was about to ask why he was changing the subject but my weakened body decided I had wet noodles for legs. I staggered backwards and nearly fell back, but Zero was quick and put an arm around my waist.

I blinked and blushed out of embarrassment. I swore I felt the same warm feeling in my chest that I had felt when Kurayami had hugged me.

"Are you even going to be able to walk?" He asked concernedly. I wanted to be stubborn and say I can walk perfectly fine however I'm pretty sure I won't be able to take ten steps without falling or staggering like a drunk person.

"Unless you want to keep catching me I can." I teased a little. He smiled a little and put his other arm under my knees. I could tell it was genuine smile even though it was a very small smile.

He yanked me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, afraid he might accidentally drop me.

He carried me bridal style towards the day classrooms and I noticed he had a small limp. Did he accidentally hurt his leg?

I felt my eye lids growing heavy and I rested my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me with a concerned look and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Zero." I whispered and closed my eyes. "Don't get to comfortable." He told me.

I smiled and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. "But you are so comfy like a giant teddy bear!" I whined playfully. I heard him chuckle softly and I smiled a little.

Maybe Zero is warming up to me a little. If so then I like this very small side of Zero that I'm starting to see.

**Yay! Zero is warming up a little to Iris.**

**I wonder if Iris will go to Kurayami and apologize for shooting him in the foot?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

My eyes opened up when I felt Zero trying to shift me into one arm so he could open the door. He managed to open the door and he carried me over to one of the infirmary beds. He sat me down on the mattress and went over to a cabinet across the room.

He came back over with some thing to clean my blood off, disinfect the bite, and a bandage. He grabbed a wet washrag and gently grabbed my chin. He tilted my head to the side carefully and he used the wet washrag to get the blood off.

I eyed Zero curiously as something came to mind. He's a vampire and he hasn't attacked me yet even though I'm covered in my own blood and was bleeding earlier.

"Hey, Zero, I don't mean to upset you by asking this but shouldn't you be going nuts with the smell of my blood?" I asked. He didn't look at me as he continued cleaning my neck. "I had taken some blood tablets after our disagreement. I'm just trying to focus on helping you with the first aid for this and then take you back." He told me.

I found my hands very interesting suddenly and I bit my lip.

"Can I just see if the headmaster can give me a dorm and try to get my things out?" I asked him. I felt a gentle hand on my head and I looked up to see Zero looking at me with concerned eyes. "Have you changed your mind about talking to him?" He asked.

I nodded and bit my lip. "It's not because I'm scared. It's just...I feel bad for shooting him in the foot even though it was the only way for him to let me go." I explained.

Zero ruffled my hair and grabbed a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. "You shouldn't feel bad for doing that. You felt like it was the only way to escape so you did what is necessary." He assured me.

I smiled a little and nodded. "Well another reason why I don't want to talk to him right now, is that I'm pretty sure he's trying to recover from that. I'm pretty sure getting shot in the foot isn't pleasant." I told him.

He muttered something under his breath and I yelped when he dabbed the cotton ball on the bite. "Sorry. I should have warned you that it would sting a lot." He apologized.

I gritted my teeth as he dabbed the cotton ball again on where I was bitten. He tossed the cotton ball away and applied the band aid on for me.

"You may have to use your hair to hide the bandage so no one can see the band aid and I suggest getting some sleep since you lost a lot of blood." He instructed.

"Alright, Dr. Kiryu, if you say so." I teased and winked at him. He chuckled a little and helped me onto my feet. "Do you think you will be able to walk?" He asked. I nodded and rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"But could you by any chance come with me so if I do end up needing help, help is right there?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded and motioned me to go forward.

~.~

"I can't believe he did that! He has never bit anyone since-" "His vampire side awakened." Zero interrupted the headmaster and sent him a death glare. I raised an eyebrow then decided to shrug it off. "E-Exactly!" The headmaster stuttered.

He pulled out a thick book and looked through it's pages. "Well it looks like there is no room in the girls' dorms for the day class. I suppose you can stay in my living quarters with me or if Zero has a big heart-" "She is not moving in my apartment. It's not that I don't like you, Iris, it's just-" "No I understand, Zero, and I agree. We just met each other. It would be very awkward." I interrupted this time.

He nodded and the headmaster suddenly grinned widely at me.

"Ooo! I'm so happy! Iris-chan is going to live with me now!" He gushed and lunged over his desk to hug me however I quickly moved to the side and he landed on the floor, sobbing.

Zero smirked a little and had a knowing look in his eyes. I felt my eyebrows furrow from confusion and I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

Zero went over to me and grabbed my wrist. "I'll take her to your living quarters after she gets her things." He announced and towed me out of the headmaster's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

After a few weeks since Kurayami bit me, I wrote a letter to him apologizing for shooting his foot and that I felt it was best if he and I went separate ways. During the few weeks Zero and I got to know each other better although he does keep a wall between us that I have a feeling has something to do with what my older sister has done.

Zero and I were stuck in detention because Takamiya~sensi caught me sleeping in class and Zero wasn't going to allow the student teacher to mess with me so he gave us both detention.

Takamiya~sensi glared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...did I do something to offend you, sensi?" I asked. Zero glared at the student teacher. "I know you can sense she isn't a pureblood, Kaito." Zero growled.

Wait is that his whole problem?

"She's obviously a pureblood that was turned human since it is quite obvious who she is related to." Takamiya~sensi stated bluntly. I rolled my eyes. "Well if I was a pureblood that was turned human I wouldn't have been able to remember who my family was and what it means to be a Kuran. However, I do remember who my family is and the fact they are pureblood vampires so clearly I am 100% human. I was born as a human, raised as a human, and I plan on dying as a human from old age." I told him cooly.

There are few things that can easily irk me. One of the few things are accusing me of being a pureblood vampire that was turned human.

I'm sorry but I am the first human to be born in a pureblood vampire family and I am quite proud of being a human. If you have a problem with that then I'll gladly tell you where you can file your complaints.

He stared at me baffled and Zero chuckled a little. "It was a shocker for me as well when I found out she was born human, trust me." He assured Takamiya~sensi.

Takamiya~sensi stared at me with wide eyes. "How is that possible?" He asked. "I honestly have no idea how it happened but my only theory that makes sense is genetic mutation." I explained.

He rubbed his chin and leaned against his desk. "I suppose that could explain that." He grumbled then looked over at Zero and I. "Kuran, you are done with detention. Kiryu, you still have ten more minutes of detention." Takamiya~sensi announced. Zero glared at him and I gathered my things.

As Takamiya~sensi jotted in his book that I was done with class I leaned over to Zero's ear. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here in three minutes." I whispered in his ear and gave a friendly kiss on the cheek.

I scurried out of the classroom and went over to the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door before I went inside.

The headmaster had green facial mask on his face and he was drinking some tea. He looked up from his cup and grinned at me.

"Ah! It's my adorable daughter~! Have you come to say hi to your daddy~?" He asked happily. I grimaced when he called me his daughter and I silently reminded myself to beg Zero to let me move into his apartment so I can get away from this crazy old man.

"Don't call me your daughter and by any chance can you write a note I can give to Takamiya Kaito so Zero can get out of detention? I can't handle those day class girls on my own." I lied. "Okie dokie~!" He said cheerfully and rummaged through his desk drawers for some paper.

Zero owes me big time!

He pulled out a post-it note and scribbled something on it. "How is this for an excuse? 'Please allow Zero to leave detention early due to an emergency. Sincerely, Kaien Cross'." He read out loud. "That would do it." I told him and snagged the post it note.

I saluted him and set my book bag on the couch. I ran out of the room and slipped my disciplinary committee arm sash on as I ran to Takamiya~sensi's class room.

I knocked on the door and it took him a small moment to open the door. He raised an eyebrow. "The headmaster sent me to give you this note." I told him as I handed him the note.

He read over the note and sighed. "Kiryu, looks like you can leave detention." He announced. Zero quickly headed out of the room and gave me a curious look.

"Don't argue with me again in the middle of class." Takamiya~sensi told him. I blushed a little when Zero wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close into his side. "As long as you don't try to bully her," he nodded his head towards me,"I won't argue with you in the middle of class." Zero told him cooly.

I got out of Zero's hold and grabbed his wrist. "Cone on, Zero, there is an emergency!" I told him, remembering I have seem urgent. Zero allowed me to lead him away from the classroom and the second I turned a corner I let his wrist go.

I smiled triumphantly and looked over at Zero. "Told you I would get you out of detention." I told him. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You said in three minutes. It took you five minutes to get me out." He informed me.

I fake pouted.

"It's not my fault the headmaster was very talkative." I said defensively. He ruffled my hair gently and I smiled at him. I swore I saw his cheeks were turning a very light shade of pink but I couldn't tell.

**Aww was Zero getting a little blushy over there? ;)**

**Zero: Shut the hell up I wasn't.**

**Erik: It seems that you were.**

**Zero: Why the hell are you here again? You are not even in the story!**

**Erik: Do not question my phantom ways!**

**Me: Guys...why can't you two get along?! D:**

**Hope & Iris: -.-'**

**Hope: *looks over at Iris* Care to join me and get some frozen yogurt while my husband and your partner go at it once again?**

**Iris: Might as well...it's going to take the authoress a while to get them both to cool down.**

**Zero: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!**

**Me: Guys...how about you two settle this with some cold beer and go sit over there and talk this out?**

**Zero & Erik: *looks over at authoress* Aren't you a little young to be buying alcohol?**

**Me: I'm only 18 in a half! I didn't even but it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

Tonight had a very dark and foreboding atmosphere to me personally. Zero was off patrolling a few miles away and I honestly wished he was here with me.

I was scared.

No that was an understatement.

I was beyond terrified.

But from what I wasn't sure. Some part of me knew something bad is about to happen to me tonight and I only wished that it wasn't so.

I kept a tight hold on Ravek, so I could be ready to fight.

Ravek suddenly grew too hot to touch and I instinctively dropped my only protection.

I knew only one vampire that could heat metal and that vampire was Akito.

"There is my little flower. You know I have been waiting for your silver hair friend to leave alone for a while now." Akito whispered in my ear. I spun around and was about to deck Akito square in the jaw but he grabbed my on coming fist.

"Has my little flower forgotten?" He growled and yanked me into his chest. "You are a helpless human!" He hissed and I screamed as he sank his fangs in my neck viciously.

"Z-ZERO!" I screamed and I tried to fight out of Akito's grip. He just tightened his arms that were around me and I could feel myself growing weak. "Iris!" Zero called.

He's almost here. Thank heavens.

There was a gun shot and Akito dropped me. I fell on my side and I weakly rolled onto my stomach so I could crawl away. Someone out their foot on my back, forcing me to lay flat on my stomach. "You are not going anywhere." Akito growled.

"Get off!" I pleaded desperately as I thrashed under his foot.

Stupid vampire strength!

"Get the hell off her!" Zero growled.

I yelped when the tree in front of me exploded suddenly. "Enough! Akito Katō, release my sister now." Kaname ordered. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in shock to see it was indeed Kaname and may I say he looked livid.

Akito quickly moved his foot off my back and I scrambled onto my feet as fast as I could with the little strength I had left. I ran straight to Zero and he froze when I held onto him for dear life.

"Er...I-Iris, you are still bleeding." He said in a strained voice. I ignored him and buried my face in his jacket. He sighed heavily, obviously realizing I wasn't going to let go even if he is struggling with his thirst, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kiryu Zero, could you please get her inside the infirmary?" Kaname asked cooly. I could tell by how tense Zero was he hated Kaname.

"I'll just take her to the headmaster's living quarters." Zero said cooly and pulled me away. I yelped when he suddenly ducked down and yanked me up into his arms. I blushed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Could you stay in hearing range so I know what he us going to do to Akito?" I whispered low enough for only Zero to hear. Zero looked a bit hesitant but nodded.

He carried me off till we were out of sight and he set me down on my feet, obviously unable to stand the smell of my blood anymore.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires. Treating a human as if they were only the dirt we walk on. And she is not just any human, she is a member of the Kuran family." Kaname growled.

"But, Kaname~sama, she is just a human!" Akito argued. "Doesn't matter! You should have given her the same respect you would have given to me or my fiancé! Consider the arrange marriage between you and Iris over and I better not dare see you attacking her again. I'm pretty sure a silver hair phantom wouldn't mine killing you." Kaname hissed.

I am a free woman! Hallelujah!

I swayed a bit and Zero picked me up and carried me over his shoulder as if I was some kind of messenger bag.

Make that a free woman who is suddenly a carry on luggage.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I must have fainted from blood loss during the trip to the headmaster's living quarters because I woke up to someone dabbing a wet wash cloth on my neck and shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw it was the headmaster. "Iris-chan, thank goodness you are awake! Zero was getting worried when you fainted." The headmaster explained. I sat up slowly and the first thing I noticed was that I was out of my uniform jacket and dress shirt and I was only in my black and white horizontal stripped spaghetti strap shirt and the skirt to my uniform.

I wasn't even wearing my black knee high stockings or my shoes! I swear if the headmaster was the one who took those off I will throw the fact he is the headmaster out the window and beat the crap out of him!

"Who the bloody hell took off my jacket and socks?" I demanded. "I did." Zero answered. I looked over to where the direction his voice came from to see he was leaning against the doorway.

I grabbed the couch pillow and threw it at his face. "Pervert!" I screamed.

Zero twitched.

"Well sorry if we had to clean all the blood off and this crazy old man," he pointed to the headmaster which earned a pouty face from the headmaster," wanted your shoes and socks off for some damn reason!" Zero snapped at me.

I glared at him and got up from the couch. I swayed a bit and Zero did a complete 180, he went from bring pissed as hell to very concerned.

He walked over to me and gently pushed me back down on the couch. "You need to stay seated. You obviously are still weak." He told me. I blushed a little and nodded.

Zero looked over at the headmaster and took the washrag out of his hands. "I can take care of her. Go and handle whatever you need to handle on getting Akito Katō removed from the academy." Zero told him.

Things are just getting better for me by the hour, literally!

The headmaster nodded though he gave Zero a curious look before leaving the sitting room. Zero gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head to the side gently so he could see better.

"Are you alright, Zero?" I asked, remembering earlier he had a hard time with being around my blood. He nodded and put a band aid on my neck. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be trying to give you first aid now would I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes playfully and he let my chin go.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "A bit dizzy but that would be normal from blood loss, but I want to celebrate now that I no longer have to put up with that bastard." I told him. He chuckled a little and sat down next to me on the couch. "Right now, however, you should get some rest. You can celebrate later." He told me.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I was already starting to feel tired but I didn't want to sleep yet.

He froze.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Zero. You're a good friend." I told him sleepily. Zero was silent but I wasn't sure if he didn't know how to respond to that or he is going to play Mr. Cool on me. I didn't care if he didn't it and I may never know why.

This is Zero we are talking about. He's the dark and mysterious kind of person.

Just like Kurayami no Tenshi...

I shook the thought off and allowed myself to close my eyes. It's just a coincidence that Zero and Kurayami no Tenshi seem very similar.

The only differences between the two is that Kurayami wears a mask, Zero does not. Kurayami attacked me, Zero restrains himself.

"Iris?" Zero called me. I was to tired to respond. He sighed heavily and I felt him gently push me back so I would be laying on the couch. I figured he was going to just throw a blanket on me and let me sleep, which I'm about ready to do.

He took me by surprise by carefully scooping me up into his arms and he adjusted me in his arms a bit do he wouldn't drop me.

Well aren't we being a gentleman.

He carried me off and I was starting to doze off and on a bit. I felt him lay me down in a soft bed-probably mine-and he pulled the blankets over my shoulder.

I finally fell asleep fully but I swore before I was fully asleep that I felt someone kiss my temple.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera.**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :D**

I knew I had to be dreaming. There was no way I would suddenly find myself by the river that separated the abandon moon dorms and myself.

That and there was no way I magically went from a shirt and skirt to a dress unless it was a dream. I was dressed in a white long sleeve rococo gothic medieval victorian ball gown and I noticed the hem of the gown was tattered a bit.

"Heremosa Ańgel..." Kurayami called me from inside the abandon moon dorms. The double doors opened and a bridge appeared before me. I looked around me and gathered my skirts. I ran across the bridge and headed towards the entrance.

"Iris.." Zero called me from inside the building. I picked up my pace, not even questioning why Zero was in the building. I mean it is a dream after all.

I stopped at the double doors and saw lit candles that headed towards the staircase. I stepped inside and the door slammed shut.

I headed towards the staircase and tried to keep an ear out for Zero or Kurayami.

"Iris..."

"Heremosa Ańgel..."

"Why do you pretend that you don't see it? It's so obvious!" I heard my voice bouncing around the room, chastising me for some reason.

"See what?" I asked my chastising voice and headed up the staircase.

I froze when I saw the second floor hallway walls were splattered with blood and yet there was white and red rose petals heading down the hallway towards the other staircase that would lead me to the forbidden floor.

"You know what it is...you keep trying to ignore it or shrug it off as a coincidence." My voice told me.

"Iris..."

I slowly headed down the hall while looking at the walls, trying to figure out whose blood was on the walls.

What is it that I keep trying to shrug off of ignore?

I stopped in front of the stair case and looked up at the darkness in front of me. There was nothing to guide me now.

"The similarities between Zero and Kurayami no Tenshi." My voice answered my unspoken question.

"Come here, Heremosa Ańgel." Kurayami called.

"Come on, Iris." Zero called.

I bit my lip and hesitated. "Is it that you are afraid of the unknown?" My voice asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not scared." I said stubbornly. "Then why won't you come up the stairs? Are you afraid of the truth that you have always known but refuse to accept?" My voice asked me.

"Iris..." Zero called again this time sounding farther away. "Stop denying the truth!" My voice scolded.

"Iris, wake up." Zero called and my eyes fluttered open only for me to see a frustrated Zero. "You need to get dressed for school." He told me. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

That was a very odd dream.

Zero raised an eyebrow and pressed the back of his hand on my forehead. I blushed a little. "You look like you had seen a ghost and you feel cold." He told me.

"I just had a very odd dream." I assured him. He stared at me with concerned lavender eyes. "Do you want to go to school today? If you don't I have no problem writing notes for you and doing our duties by myself." He assured me. I shook my head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll go to school. It was just a dream. No need for me to call in sick, silly." I teased lightly. His eyes softened and he patted my cheek lightly. "Don't over do it." He told me and left my room while closing the door behind him.

I touched where he touched my cheek and I blushed a little.

Is Zero opening up more to me?

I shook my head and climbed out of bed. I'll probably ask Yuki if this is what Zero is like when he is opening up to someone since she must have known him before. I mean how else would he have known who she was and the fact we are sisters.

I quickly changed into my uniform and slipped on my arm sash. I quickly tied on my boots then ran out of my room to the bathroom. I quickly brushed out my long hair and then brushed my teeth.

I ran out of the bathroom and headed straight towards the front door to see Zero leaning against the wall, waiting for me patiently. "Let's go! We better get to the gate first before those demonic day class girls do!" I told him and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head. I grabbed his wrist and ran out the door while towing Zero behind me.

I could hear Zero letting out a heavy sigh as he allowed me to drag him over to the moon dorm gates.

I saw why he sighed when we reached the gates. No matter how fast we are, those day class girls are always there before us.

I wonder what time they wake up?

It can't be while we are patrolling so it has to be at least a quarter to six in the morning when they do. Well I refuse to wake up at a quarter to six in the morning then. I am not getting out of bed at the unholy hour! It's already bad enough I have to be up around 6:20am but waking up at 5:40 is where I draw the line! I'll just see if the headmaster can extend the curfew for the day class girls and explain to him they are getting up very early to beat us to the gate.

"Hey, Iris, I would stop gawking at the fact they got to the gate first and try to get the ones trying to climb up the wall down." Zero called to me, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I looked over at the giant wall and saw there were a few girls trying to make a human pyramid so they can reach the top of the wall that separates the vampires from the humans.

This is going to be a long morning...


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow things are getting suspenseful here...maybe I should change the genre to romance mystery...oh wait I just did lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera **

**Enjoy the story lovelies! **

I rubbed my sore arm that was caused by a day class girl biting my arm. I mean really, what the frenchtoast?! Is she half human and half vampire?! I hope she isn't a half pureblood vampire if so because I am not taking a chance if half purebloods bites. "I was right. Those day class girls are demonic!" I complained as I walked behind Zero, whom left the battleground without a single scratch.

Lucky ex human vampire hunter.

He looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "They'll be getting more worse because the winter ball is in two months and the headmaster decided to have the ball a masquerade ball." He explained. "And I take it they are hoping a boy from the day class asks them to the dance?" I asked. He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"The girls are to ask the boys this time. They are trying to get to their favorite night class boy first." He explained. "Oh..." I mumbled, while dreading the next two months. "So are you going to ask the school's "phantom" to go to the dance with you? I'm pretty sure he would fit right in and no one would suspect." He grumbled.

I tilted my head to the side as I stared at him curiously. He sounded a bit bitter about it. "No. I felt it would be best if I ended all forms of contact with him after the incident. I just hate myself for thinking he was a monster when it was clear he regretted his actions when I got away." I told him. "And he allowed you to walk out of his life with that reason?" He asked.

I looked down. "I didn't tell him that." I admitted. I yelped when I slammed into someone's back and rubbed my poor nose. "Ow...that hurt. Give me a warning when you do that." I whinned. Zero spun around and grabbed my shoulders.

"Why the hell would you not tell him why? I know I told you not to trust him but you didn't have to leave without a reason why! He could be hating himself for what he did thinking you now see him as a total monster!" He snapped at me and I shrank back in fear.

The pissed off side of Zero is really scaring me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it through! Just let me go and I'll apologize to him! Z-Zero, let me go please!" I pleaded. His grip on my shoulders relaxed and his eyes widen in horror. He let me go and I saw the look of guilt flash in his eyes.

He turned around quickly and headed in the direction of the cafeteria quickly. I knew my first priority was to go and apologize to Kurayami, but I couldn't leave when I know Zero is upset now. I ran as fast as I could after Zero, and I accidentally bumped into a few fellow classmates as I tried to run after him.

I sighed in releif when I caught up to him and I grabbed his wrist and he turned around to look at me with a surprised look on his face. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and tried to catch my breath. "Don't get upset cause you scared me a little. That is nothing to be getting upset about." I told him once I managed to catch my breath.

He sighed heavily and patted my back. "Alright. However, there was no need to make a big dramatic scene about it." He told me. I blushed brightly and pulled away from him. I looked over my shoulder to see a lot of angry day class students looking like they were about ready to pounce me.

"Tell the teacher I'm going to be late for class." I told Zero and tried to make a run for it. Zero grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. The angry mob paled a bit-probably Zero gave them one of his famous death glares-and backed away slowly.

They scurried to where they needed to be and Zero looked over at me. "No need. Now let's hurry up and get to class. You can tell your "saviour" sorry and explain everything to him when it's time to patrol." He told me and walked off towards our first class.

"But, Zero, weren't you going to go get some food from the cafeteria?" I called after him. "I'm not hungry! Now hurry up." He called over to me. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. "You could at least slow down! It's not like we are going to be late!" I called after him.

Yesh...what is with him? Is he on some kind of man period or something?

**No men do not have periods like us ladies...or so health class says. *rubs chin and gives Zero and Erik a suspcious look***

**Zero: Why is she looking at us like that? Did you put someone in your punjab lasso again?**

**Erik: No! Why must you assume I did something?!**

**Zero: ...I have a few reasons...**

**Erik: ... *glares at Zero***

**Zero: *glares back***

**Me: Oh my gosh it's the battle of the death glares! Who is going to win?! Zero the master of death glares? Or Erik the master of...well things I shouldn't mention so he won't get arrested. ^.^'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay! I was sick thanks to my great grandmother who had a nasty cold and didn't bother covering her mouth when she coughed. **

**Let this be a lesson to all of you. Always cover your mouth when you cough or sneeze! It's not only polite but prevents germs from being spread. **

**So now that I finally no longer have to taste the awful cough syrups or airborne (that stuff tastes nasty! p) I'm back to writing! Yay! **

**Anywhos... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera **

**Enjoy the story lovelies! :D **

Zero was leading me to our next class and I sighed heavily. I really need to apologize to Kurayami, the guilt has been eating me all day!

I looked around when I had an idea and silently snucked away from Zero and headed down the stairs quickly. I can't believe I was going to do this but I was going to skip math class-I never liked my math class anyway-and try to apologize to Kurayami. I tried to be silent as I snuck around in the halls, knowing I might get caught by a teacher, and I snuck over to where the headmaster's office was.

I wonder where that secret passage was that Kurayami used when we first met?

I felt along the walls and frowned when I found nothing to activate to open the hidden door. I stepped back and tried to think of another way Kurayami could have opened the door. Suddenly, the hidden door opened and I looked underneath my feet to see a nail that looked not like the other nails next to it.

I looked around to make sure no one was around and slipped into the secret passage. There was a flashlight hanging on an old nail and I grabbed it as the door closed. I turned on the flashlight and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

I headed down the spiral stone staircase and stuck near to the wall on my left. If I remebered right during our decent down the staircase and straight through a tunnel we always stayed to the left. I reached the door and opened it to see it was dark in the main room. I slipped inside and closed the door.

Everything looked the same as it did the last time I had been in here. "Kurayami no Tenshi?" I called.

Nothing.

I decided to take a look around upstairs to see if he was upstairs and didn't hear me. I went up the stairs and I froze when I reached the hall.

There were holes that looked like were created from someone punching the wall very hard and blood all over the walls.

Did Kurayami do this?

I slowly walked over to a near by hole and touched it. I felt my heart wrench from even more guilt. I had hurt him so much when he was already a broken man.

My eyes watered and I took a deep breath. I headed down the hall and looked through the rooms. I poked my head inside my old room and my eyes widen in surprise to see it was untouched.

I stepped inside the room and looked around in awe. Something on my old dresser caught my eye and I went over to it to see it was Kurayami's mask.

I picked it up off the dresser and held it closely as I stepped out of my old room. I know Kurayami had never went anywhere without his mask.

Something must be wrong.

"KURAYAMI!" I screamed for him.

Nothing.

My eyes landed on the staircase that led to the third floor and I bit my lip. He had to be up there, but would he be angry with me for going up there when I know he never wanted me up there?

I took a deep breath and looked at the mask that was still in my hand. I had to do this whethere I like it or not. This is no time for me to be scared of the unknown. I slowly headed up the steps and I noticed the stairs creaked with ever step I took.

I finally reached the third floor and the first thing I noticed was the fact the hall looked untouched from age and there was only two rooms on this floor. I opened the first room to see it was only just a bathroom. I quickly closed the door and tried to fight back a blush of embarrassment.

I opened the last door to see it was filled with papers all over the wall and scattered on the floor, but there was no Kurayami. I looked around the room and noticed the handwritting on the papers were very familiar.

One certain piece of paper caught my eye. On top of the paper it read, 'Reminders on Why You Shouldn't Love Iris Kuran'. I knew I should have stopped reading it from there but I just couldn't help but curious on what he came up with on why he shouldn't love me.

1) She is a Kuran

2) She is like her sister **X**

3) She could have been a pureblood vampire that was turned human **X**

4) She has a fiancé** X**

5) She thinks your a monster

6) If she ever found out the truth she will hate you no doubt

I frowned when I saw the last two reminders on why he shouldn't love me. He thinks that I think of him as a monster and he is hiding something that he is afraid will cause me to hate him if I ever found out about it.

I studied the handwritting more and my eyes widened when I realized where I had seen the handwritting.

It can't be possible, it just can't!

**Dun dun dun~**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

I didn't show up to the rest of my classes and I was hiding out in the stables so no one could find me. I needed some alone time to let what I had discovered sink in.

I felt something nibbling on my hair and I looked up to see a beautiful black female colt. I smiled up at her and held my hand out to her. "Hi there." I greeted her sweetly.

She made a happy sound and nuzzled her nose against my palm. "There you are." Zero sighed in relief. I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the stable with an amused look in his eyes.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and the mare nibbled on my hair. "And it appears you made friends with White Lilly's daughter." He added. I looked over at the young mare in surprise.

This is the infamous White Lilly's child? I studied her closely then glanced over at White Lilly-whom was giving me a withering look-then back at the young mare. Actually there are some resemblance between the two now that I think about.

I got up onto my feet and dusted the straws of hay off my skirt. "In that case I must have had a death wish." I told him. "I thought you already had one when you skipped the remainder of the school day?" He asked bluntly. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "So the guy who always skips detention is about to give me a lecturing on skipping classes?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "You know I have my reasons for doing that. You, however, do not." He told me.

"I did today. I skipped classes to go apologize to Kurayami. I guess he was off doing errands because he didn't open the door so I have been sitting here trying to think of what to put in my apology letter." I lied. He sighed heavily and walked over to me.

"Alright that is a reason. Just promise me you won't do it again?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. "I promise not to if you promise me that you won't skip detention and help me get of detention when we do get detention?" I asked.

He ruffled my hair gently and I smiled. "Seems fair enough. Now come on. We have to go to the gate." He told me. I groaned and he chuckled. "But I don't wanna put up with the demonic day class girls!" I fake whined. He rolled his eyes and headed out of the stables.

I petted the young mare and ran after Zero.

XxX

My jaw was sore from me clenching it as I felt a nasty bubbling feeling as I overheard a day class girl asking Zero to be her date to the dance. I glanced over at Zero and my heart stuttered when I saw he was looking at me and not her.

She obviously wasn't noticing it, because she kept rambling on about if he went with her, they could wear matching masks and outfits and they will be the cutest couple at the dance.

Does she even know what kind of person Zero is? He isn't like that!

"I honestly-" "So shall you be my date, Kiryu-senpi?" She asked, completely interrupting Zero.

That's it!

I wedged myself in between them and crossed my arms over my chest. "I believe you interrupted my partner." I said cooly. She stared at me bewildered then glared at me.

"Butt out, Miss. Disciplinary Committee." She hissed. I felt Zero place his hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him confused. "I can handle this, Iris." He told me. I stepped aside and he placed his hand on my head. I blushed a little and he gave me a small smile.

He looked back over at the day class girl who was glaring at me and he went back to his 'Mr. Cool and Mysterious' act. "I won't go to the dance with you." He told her.

Her eyes widened in shock and then they landed on me. She narrowed her eyes at me and I raised an eyebrow. She huffed and stormed off.

"Well someone's a bit of a grump." I commented. "I would say the same thing about you." Zero told me. "Well...she was very disrespectful to you, she wasn't noticing the hints that you were not interested, and I...um...uh...wasn't going to stand for it!" I stammered. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a suspicious look.

"I'm...er...going to go patrol." I said hurriedly and ran off while I mentally kicked myself.

I am such an idiot.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Ooooooo Iris was getting a little jealous there and was all embarrassed about it.**

**Iris: Shut up!**

**Hope: She does this a lot...**

**Me: Oh you know what's going on Iris!**

**Iris: How do I get her to stop?**

**Hope: *whispers in Iris's ear***

**Iris: *smiles evilly and whispers back in Hope's ear***

**Me: I am not liking the look of those evil smiles.**

**Hope&Iris: ERIK(ZERO), THE AUTHORESS IS HARASSING ME!**

**Erik: *appears with a Punjab lasso***

**Zero: *appears with rope***

**Me: Oh crap! *runs for my life***

**Erik&Zero: *runs after the authoress***

**Iris: Well since the authoress is running for her life...I guess I'll do the disclaimer. AngelxofxLoveStories does not own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight.**

**Hope: Enjoy the story everyone!**

I lost count of how many times I kicked myself for allowing myself to get all upset about a girl asking Zero to be her date to the dance.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the grass. I leaned against the nearby tree and closed my eyes.

Well I did want to ask if he could go with me as a friend.

"There you go again trying to ignore the obvious. You know very well you wanted to go to the dance with him more than as just friends. You know very well what your feelings are for him." I heard my voice scolding me.

Did I fall asleep?

Well if Zero finds me I'm pretty sure I'm going to wake up and receive a scolding of a lifetime.

"I'm not denying it. I know very well I might have strong feelings for him and that I want to ask him to go the dance with me as my date, but I don't think he returns those feelings and I don't want to take a chance." I said defensively.

"Just take a chance, idiot. You may never know if you don't take a chance." My voice told me.

"Iris, wake up." Zero called to me.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a look that you would see from a parent about to scold their child. "Before you start scolding me I know it's dangerous for me to be taking a nap while I'm patrolling. I didn't intend to take a nap. I was just trying to clear my head." I told him as I got up from the floor.

The scolding look was gone and I yelped when Zero suddenly pushed me against the tree-though I did notice he was making sure he wouldn't hurt me in the process-and he stared at me intently.

"Now tell me what's bothering you." He told me. I blushed a little from embarrassment and looked down. "You probably won't like my answer." I said sheepishly. "Iris, this is not about what my feelings are towards what is bothering you. I want to know what is bothering you, even if I may not like the answer." He told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing. "I was just getting upset that a girl was asking you to be her date to the dance and I most likely had assumed you would accept her offer, when...when I wanted to ask you to be date for the dance." I confessed.

There was a long silence from him and I started to wish that a black hole suddenly appeared in the tree and sucked me alone away so I could hide in embarrassment.

My eyes widen in surprise when I felt Zero placing a gentle finger under my chin and he gently tilted my head up so he could see my face. He stared at me intently with warm lavender orbs. "I was never going to accept her offer. I was waiting for a certain dark blue eye girl who can be a helpless klutz sometimes to ask me." He told me.

My jaw dropped and he gave me a warm small smile. "Y-you were hoping I would ask you?" I stuttered. He nodded and I grinned. I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms around me quickly, probably to make sure I didn't fall. "Thank you, Zero." I told him. He tightened his arms that were around me and I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder. "Just calm down before you get us both hurt somehow." He told me.

**Me: *managed to get away from Zero and Erik***

***squeals* Yay! They're going to the Masquerade ball together!**

** I shall forever call this ship Ziris! xD lol **

**I was just kidding...or was I? **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight or Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy the story lovelies!**

_**Two Months Later...**_

I had to be having a nightmare. There were lifeless bodies everywhere and there was nothing but blood and darkness. I started to run hoping I could get away from the bodies, however the more I ran people who I knew started to appear, all lifeless corpses that lost all of their blood.

I picked up my pace, hoping not to see Yuki and Zero's body. My eyes widen when I saw Yuki slowly deteriorating into dust. I felt my eyes water and looked away when she became nothing but a pile of dust.

It's just a bad dream, Iris...she is still alive.

I ran faster and I froze when I saw a figure with my long messy slightly curly medium light brown hair. My eyes landed on Zero as he clung to the figure I assume is me. He was in extreme pain and I could tell he was dying slowly. "Zero!" I screamed. I ran towards them, hoping I could save him. Before I could reach them Zero's grip loosened and he slumped against the dream version of me. The dream me pulled away from Zero's neck and tossed him aside like he was nothing and he turned intonothing but dust.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I glared at the dream me. My eyes widen in horror when the dream me turned around to reveal it was a vampire version of me, covered in blood, and glowing blood red eyes. She smirked darkly at me and lunged at me.

I woke up screaming while I quickly sat up. I jumped out of bed and threw my school trench coat over my dark blue tank top and black and grey checkered pajama pants.

I slipped on a pair of converse and ran out of my room. I ran down the hall towards the front door. I needed to see Zero for reassurance that he is alive and alright.

I slammed into someone and nearly was about to fall down but whomever it was that I had bumped into caught me around the waist. "Iris, what's wrong?" Zero asked.

I looked up at him and he stiffened. I flung my arms around his waist and held onto him for dear life. "You're okay." I chocked out, relieved to know he was alive and well.

"I don't think something bad could have happened to me from walking in to see the headmaster." He told me. I buried my face in his jacket and tightened my death grip a little.

"I had a nightmare of a vampire me killing everyone and was about to attack me after she had killed you. I needed to know if you were okay." I explained. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"It was just a nightmare. You were not-and I will make sure that you never are-a vampire." He promised. I nodded and looked up at him. "This is going to sound very childish, but can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" I asked quietly, feeling very embarrassed about asking him the question.

He blushed a little and stared at me for a moment. "Alright, only till you are asleep." He told me. I gave him a grateful look and yelped when he picked me up and put me over his shoulder as if I was some luggage.

"Zero?!" I gasped. I lifted myself up a little to see he was carrying me to my room. I sighed heavily allowed him to carry me over his shoulder down the hall. "You know I do have two legs that I could use to walk with?" I asked.

"I figured you were to scared to walk." He said flatly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Can you put me down, please? Your shoulder is digging into my mid-section." I grumbled. He stopped and I managed to get myself off his shoulder.

I blushed brightly when I was met with his lavender orbs staring at me intensely. My heart stuttered a bit and I had to mentally remind myself how to breathe. Somehow the way he was staring at me stole my breath away.

He set me down on my feet and I blinked a little when I realized he had carried me to my room. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket.

Zero pulled a chair over to the side of my bed and took his jacket off. I climbed into the bed and scooted over for him. He sat down in the chair and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine sitting." He told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. He eyed the open spot on my twin size bed for a long time and he sighed heavily. He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to me.

I leaned over and pecked his cheek before rolling over to face the wall. "Night, Zero." I told him. "Goodnight." He told me.

I listened to his breathing, hoping it would help me sleep, but as I listened to his breathing I noticed it was becoming shaky and I could feel him shaking.

I rolled over just as Zero sat up. He got up quickly and I quickly grabbed his wrist, realizing what was going on.

Zero's thirst for blood was bothering him.

He spun around and stared at me with wide eyes that were flickering back and forth from the glowing blood red eyes and back to the lavender eyes I have come to know so well.

I smiled reassuringly and moved my hair away to expose my neck. "It's alright if you need blood, Zero." I assured him. He shook his head stubbornly. "I just need some blood tablets." He managed out.

I scoffed and scooted closer to him. "I want to help you, Zero. I know you have been having issues taking the blood tablets." I told him bluntly. His eyes started glowing blood red and I yelped when he suddenly had me laying down on the bed and was beneath his weight. His knees pinned my hips down while he breathed heavily onto me.

His hands were on either side of my head while he stared at me with his glowing red eyes. I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck and blushed brightly when I felt him lick where he was going to bite on my neck.

I braced myself for the familiar intense pain of fangs piercing my skin. I raised an eyebrow when I felt only some slight pain when he sank his fangs into my neck.

Was he trying to be careful?

I tried my best to hug him as he drank my blood. I hope he doesn't see that I found out who Kurayami really is and that I might be in love with him.

I was starting to feel a bit weak and I squeezed my arms in between our chest. He was drinking a lot of blood and I needed to stop him before he hates himself more. I felt him detach his fangs from my neck, before I could do anything, and I blushed as he lapped up any blood he missed and the bite.

He pulled away and I smiled at him when I saw his eyes were lavender again. He wiped his mouth with his long sleeve and he gently touched my wound that was created from his fangs. I saw his eyes were filled with guilt and concern and I placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

He looked over at me surprised and I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's fine, Zero. It doesn't hurt and it's not like you attacked me. I did gave you permission to drink my blood." I reminded him. He closed his eyes and nodded woodenly.

He got off me and sat down next to me. I sat up and looked over at him. He still looked as though he felt bad and I sighed heavily, knowing what this was all about now. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around his arm and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Zero. I don't think you're a monster." I assured him. He looked over at me and he stared deeply into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. He smiled a warm small smile and ruffled my hair. I closed one eye and grinned as he ruffled my hair, causing him to blush a little for some reason.

"Alright try to go back to sleep." He told me. I pulled away and saluted while making a serious face. "Aye, sir!" I told him and scooted back over to the wall and laid down on my side, facing the wall. I felt the bed shift as he laid back down.

I slowly started to doze off but I became alert when I felt someone kissing my cheek. "Goodnight, Iris." Zero whispered. I smiled a little and I felt a giddy feeling in me.

I fell into a dreamless sleep after a few minutes.

**Daaaaaaaaw! **

**Next chapter is Masquerade time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**MASQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE, MASQUERADE! HIDE YOUR FACE SO THE WORLD WOULD NEVER FIND YOU!**

**That's right lovelies it's masquerade time...and the big mystery reveal...Who is Kurayami?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the lyrics to masquerade from Andrew Lyold Webber's Phantom of the Opera that I had just used in the Author's Note, and Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! {(8)D (-My attempt to make a masquerade mask...I guess it's safe to say that was a fail :P)**

I bit my lip as I waited for Zero to show up-mainly so the headmaster can go inside and stop gushing about how I look. I felt weird wearing this dark blue ball gown with black laces on the back, black high heels, and having my hair in a half up do. I had a dark blue porcelain mask that covered my cheekbones and eyebrows, and the tip of my nose with black lace with small black rose stitched on the lace tied on.

I held Kurayami's mask behind my back and a black mask that was kind of similar to Kurayami's mask and I smiled when I saw Zero heading towards me. Zero was dressed in a black suit jacket and pants with a dark grey vest and cravat that was loose. I noticed he wasn't wearing a mask and I had a pretty good idea on why.

When he reached me I noticed he was staring at me just as intensely as he did last night when he was about to drink my blood, and my heart stuttered from the intense look in his eyes.

"Kiryu-kun, where is your mask?" The headmaster asked childishly. "I don't have one." Zero answered while his eyes never left me. I looked down at me feet so he wouldn't see me blush brightly.

"It's alright, headmaster, I have a mask for him. You go inside and enjoy yourself." I told him as I looked over at the headmaster when I was sure my blush died down. He nodded and smiled brightly. "Promise me a dance, Iris~chan!" He pleaded. "I would but I don't know how to dance. Sorry, headmaster." I apologized. He pouted and went inside the building where the dance was being held at.

I looked over at Zero who was looking at me curiously. "You honestly don't know how to dance?" He asked. I held my head down in shame and nodded. "I was never taught how to." I told him. I looked up at him and decided to change the subject.

"Oh and I figured you wouldn't come with a mask, because you are Mr. Cool so I brought one for you," I held out his mask and his eyes widen in shock,"Kurayami." I told him. He stared at me surprised and I smiled at him. "Come on, do you honestly think when I came to apologize that I would use the front door-making it obvious I was skipping classes?" I asked him.

"You found out and yet...you don't hate me?" He asked in disbelief. "Well...I am pissed off that you were lying to me this whole time, and I am upset that you attacked me. I do forgive you though for all of that but I do want the reason why." I told him.

He took his mask and looked at me curiously. "Was the real reason why you asked me to be your date was so you could reveal that you found out?" He asked. I shook my head. "I honestly wanted to go the dance with you as my date. I just figured the best way to tell you was at a event that would require masks and knowing you won't wear one in order to keep the true identity of the school's phantoms mystery." I told him.

He nodded and was about to slip the mask on when I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "That is not the mask though I brought for you. I just wanted to return it to you." I explained. He slipped it inside his jacket-probably there was a pocket inside the jacket-and I held out the other mask. He grabbed the other mask and slip it on.

"I promise I will explain everything to you but not now." He told me. I nodded and smiled. "In that case shall we go inside, Mr. School Ghost?" I asked low enough for only him to hear. He rolled his eyes and took my hand.

My eyes widen in surprise and I let him take me inside the building. I stared at our hands as he took me where he wanted to go and blushed at the memory of when he led me through the secret passage to the abandoned moon dorms.

He led me over to the back of the dancing floor and I looked at him with frightened eyes. "Zero, I can't dance." I reminded him. He turned to face me and place one of my hands on his held his hand out. "You just have to allow me to lead is all." He told me. I nodded and placed my hand in his held out hand.

He intertwined our fingers and placed my other hand on his upper arm-since I'm short and can't really reach his shoulder unless he crouched down to the height of a 162 cm person. He placed his other hand on my lower back and pulled me close to him.

I blushed a little and was grateful my blush was being covered by my mask. I never realized until now that Zero had a slight hint of cologne that smelt really nice but for some reason I could smell something that was kinda piney and kinda sweet.

His breath had a minty smell to it that was very magnetizing and I had to resist the urge to lean in. He took a step back and I followed, trying not to step on his foot. I heard him chuckle lightly and I looked up at him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just look at me, and follow my lead." He assured me. I nodded and stared into his eyes, slowly getting lost in his lavender orbs.

I had no idea we were moving, and it seemed like the whole world disappeared. He stared into my eyes and I noticed his eyes were suddenly warm and filled with a deep emotion.

He dipped his head and I blushed brightly at how close our faces were getting. Our lips were just barely touching when he pulled away quickly and looked down. "Sorry." He apologized. "I-It's fine." I stuttered bashfully.

I rested my head on his chest and he rested his cheek on my head. I letted my eyes look up at him and he looked down at me. "Iris, I h-"

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! I am the Grim Reaper, and I have come to collect a certain soul!" A familiar voice called out. The whole room fell silent and Zero and I stiffened.

Not him...not Akito!

Zero pulled away from me and took his mask off. "I have to go and handle this before he tries anything." He whispered. I nodded and took his mask. "Be safe." I pleaded. He nodded and slipped into the shadows.

I turned around and saw Akito was on the DJ stand, dressed in black suit jacket and pants, a black dress shirt and vest with a matching black tie. He was wearing a skeleton mask that covered almost his whole face except for his mouth.

"I have come for my ex fiancé, Iris Kuran!" Akito continued. I was now even more grateful this was a masquerade and that I was way in the back of the crowd where he couldn't see me.

I noticed some movement on the second floor balcony and I raised an eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Leave that girl alone before I kill you!" Zero demanded as he stood on the second floor balcony, wearing his school ghost mask, and was only wearing his dress pants, dress shirt, vest, and trench coat.

A few students gasped at the sight of Zero. "It's school ghost!" A boy gasped. Akito looked up and they had a stare down.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and I let out a muffled cry for help as I was being dragged away. I felt a hand on my head and everything started becoming groggy as I felt more and more drowsy by the minute.

I was out like a light.

Unfortunately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eh oh...someone kidnapped Iris...who was it? o.O'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight **

**Enjoy the stories lovelies! :3 **

I woke up to see I was in my old room in the abandon moon dorms,and I was lying on the bed. I groaned and sat up slowly.

I took my masquerade mask off and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry for pulling you out of the ball, but I need to do this." I heard Yuki tell me from the other side of the room.

I looked over at where I heard the sound of my sister's voice and my eyes widen in surprise to see Yuki dressed in a baby pink ball gown with off shoulder sleeves. She walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Yuki, what is going on? Why did you kidnap me? What do you mean you have to do something?" I asked.

I gasped in pain when I felt fangs digging into my neck and I heard Yuki drinking my blood.

No, no, no, _**no**_!

I don't want to be a vampire!

I started squirming in Yuki's embrace, in a weak attempt to get away. "STOP!" I screamed. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. She pulled away finally and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

My eyes watered and I stiffened as I watched her bite her wrist and I was hit with the smell of her blood. She brought her bleeding wrist to my mouth, and gave me a pleading look.

Tears rolled down my cheek as I drank her blood. I pulled away and held my head. "Why did you do this to me?" I whispered. "Iris, I'm sorry." She told me. "Why? WHY?!" I demanded as I looked at her. Everything was red and Yuki was slammed against the door by an unseen force.

Yuki and I both stared at each other in shock. I'm pretty sure since I'm a human that was turned into a vampire that I'm not supposed to have powers.

She got up and brushed herself off. "Yuki, I'm sorry-" She held up her hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Iris. You were angry and you're a newborn pureblood." She told me.

I looked at her confused. "I can't be a pureblood. I was born human. I'm a Level D. I'm doomed to become Level E...thanks to you." I grumbled the last part under my breath.

"Iris, remember you came to a reasonable conclusion as to why you were born human was because of a genetic mutation?" She asked. I nodded woodenly, not sure where she was heading with this.

"Maybe that genetic mutation allowed you to turn into a pureblood since you are a member of a pureblood family?" She suggested.

Well that would make a bit sense...

"Okay but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to _be _a vampire!" I snapped. I froze when I remembered Zero and his hatred for purebloods.

He's going to hate me!

My eyes watered and I covered my face with my hands. "Why did you turn me into a vampire?" I chocked out. "I figured Akito won't want you anymore since you are no longer a fragile human." She explained.

I looked at her and she looked at me apologetically. "Did you even consider that I may have met Zero and became good friends with him but now there could be a good chance that he will hate me?!" I demanded.

Her eyes widen in shock and she shook her head. "No. Look I'll go find him and explain everything to him. Just stay in here and try to calm down." She instructed and ran out of the room.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples. I silently counted with every deep breath I took to calm down. Hopefully, Yuki will find Zero and explain everything to him.

I heard the creaking in the hallway and I silently got up and tip tied to the closet. I hid in the closet and left the door a crack so I could peek and see who was the intruder. I heard the bedroom door open and my eyes widen in fear when I saw it was Zero.

I don't think Yuki could find him that fast.

He walked over to the bed and picked up my mask. Crap now he knows I'm here in the room. He touched something on the bed and he smelt whatever it was on his finger.

"Iris?" He called. I silently tip toed further into the closet. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stiffened and cowered further in the closet. I cursed myself mentally as everything flashed red.

Well if he finds me then it will be obvious to him what I was turned into.

The door opened and I was face to face with sad and concerned lavender eyes.

"Iris, it's okay." He told me and held out his hand. I shook my head and cowered further in the closet. "I'm now something Zero hates." I whispered. He still kept his hand held out to me.

"I know, Iris, but you're not a _pure_blood. You weren't born as a pureblood, you were just born in one as a human." He reminded me. My eyes watered and I flung myself into his open arms.

I buried my face in his jacket and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

I tightened my arms that were around his waist and continued to cry. He tucked my head under his chin and I heard someone run into the room. "Iris, I couldn't find...oh uh...never mind. He found you it looks like." Yuki said sheepishly.

_No shit, Sherlock..._


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

I shifted uncomfortably from the tense atmosphere in the room as Zero glared at Yuki and Kaname giving her a disapproving look.

"Yuki, you know what you did last night was wrong and could get you sent to the Hunter's Association as a prisoner, right?" Kaname asked. Yuki nodded woodenly and bit her lip. "Yes, Kaname oni-sama, I'm aware." She said solemnly.

Zero glanced at me and gave me a curious look. I knew what his unspoken question was. Was I going to need to drink blood soon.

I vowed last night not to drink any blood and to only take blood tablets. I refused to allow that dream become a reality. I shook my head and gave him a small reassuring smile.

He gave me a suspicious look as if he didn't bought it and looked back over at the scene in the room.

"I had to do it though! Akito clearly wants Iris back and I did the only thing I could think of. He only wanted Iris because she was human so I made her something unwanted." Yuki defended.

"I'm going to pretend that my own sister did not just insult me." I grumbled. Zero glanced over at me and I blushed brightly from his lavender orbs that were warm and filled with a deep emotion. He smirked a little and I felt my cheeks burn even more.

What the frenchtoast is he smirking about?!

Well at least he isn't treating me differently...if I exempt his questions about if I need blood which in all honesty I do and I seem to be already having issues taking the blood tablets but I _refuse _to drink blood.

"Well there were other ways to handle the situation that didn't require turning my...partner into a vampire." Zero grumbled.

Was it just me or was Zero going to say something else beside partner?

"Like what, Kiryu Zero?" Kaname asked cooly. I shot Kaname a warning look. If he dares tried anything that would hurt Zero...I will tear him into pieces!

Hm...I wonder if I have a power that allows me to blow someone-perferably Kaname and Akito-up into billions of pieces?

"We could have had her moved into my apartment for one. He wouldn't go there since a hunter lives there plus he doesn't even know where I live." Zero pointed out.

Yuki and Kaname blinked and I rolled my eyes. Sure let's just _now _realize that idea could have used when I'm already a bloody vampire! That is Note the extreme sarcasm. "That actually would have been a great solution. Zero, would you mind if Iris moves into your apartment?" Yuki asked.

I visibly twitched and Zero quickly wrapped an arm around my waist before I smacked the naivety out of her. What the frenchtoast?! Did she forget to pay her brain bill?! "Kind of late to ask that now isn't it?" Zero asked cooly as he pulled me into his chest to restrain me better.

"Not for that, Kiryu. I think Yuki is trying to say now that Iris is a newborn vampire, she is going to need someone who understands how it feels to try and cope with no longer being a human and to help her with controlling her thirst. The only one in this room-besides Iris-was born human was you Kiryu," Kaname explained.

Zero and I both froze and looked up at each other.

"Can Zero and I have a moment to talk about this?" I asked. They nodded and I grabbed Zero's jacket sleeve. I pulled him out of the room and let him go. I looked over at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you sure you want me to live in your apartment with you? The last time you took me under your roof I do recall _someone_ attacking me when if they didn't want me living there anymore they could have said so." I said cooly.

"Do you seriously think I did that because I didn't want you living with me?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded and he shook his head. "That wasn't the reason. I honestly did not want to do it, but I wanted you to get away from Kurayami for my own personal reasons." He explained. I blinked and stared at him shock. "I never minded having you as a roommate." He added.

"So if I go back to being your roommate would there be any places that I'm forbidden to go to?" I asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "No, but I'll be giving you a curfew." He told me.

I fake pouted but nodded. "If you are ever out of the apartment for some reason you are to be back by five minutes before sundown. That's your curfew." He told me.

Eh that isn't so bad.

I nodded then smiled. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a stern look. "So when are you going to give up trying to deny that you need blood?" He asked. I scoffed and slipped past him. "I don't. I'm perfectly fine with the tablets." I lied.

He sighed heavily and I grabbed his wrist. I led him back into Kaname's study and I regretted that decision. I quickly covered Zero's eyes before he had a chance to see as I tried to fight back the blush on my cheeks.

"Okay well while you two uh...have fun with French kissing, Zero and I are going to go." I said hurriedly and tip toed to reach Zero's ear. "Keep your eyes closed and I'll lead you out." I whispered and I turned him around. I pushed him out of the study.

Zero should feel very lucky that I made sure he didn't see my brother and sister making out, because I think I'm traumatized.

**Well I cannot blame Iris for feeling like she will be traumatized after walking in on **_**that**_**. I know the feeling when ever I accidentally walked in on my sister kissing her boyfriend...it's kind of awkward and it makes you want to leave the room...**_**fast**_**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merry Christmas Everyone(or very late Christmas greeting for those who are on the Eastern Hemisphere)Be safe and enjoy whatever the bloody frenchtoast you are doing on this wonderful day :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

After a couple of months since the decision for me to move into Zero's apartment was made, I had moved into his apparently new apartment because he had to move to a new apartment because his old one was basically a giant room with a bathroom and small kitchen, so the chairman helped him move into another apartment that has two bedrooms and one bath...figures.

It took me only a couple of days to settle in considering I didn't have that much stuff that I had brought with me to the academy and Yuki helped bringing my thing in the Kuran manor to the apartment-it was quite awkward for Zero and Yuki.

The headmaster ended up putting me in the night class even though I had protested and demanded I wanted to be kept in the day class and keep my disciplinary committee duties. Zero was even trying to protest with me, but the crazy old man was so bloody stubborn!

Zero and I were not happy about it, but the headmaster later on pulled me aside and explained to me I was just being a spy to make sure they were following the rules for them because he been having a suspicion that something wasn't right.

He told me not to tell Zero for many obvious reasons, but the number one main obvious reason was we both knew Zero would go in there and kill them all.

My blood thirst wasn't getting any better. I was still having issues taking the tablets and I already had found myself thinking about sinking my fangs into Zero's neck.

I went as far as to drink my own blood to refrain myself-though I made sure Zero was not in the apartment and I quickly covered the smell with cooking dinner for Zero and I.

Zero was at first hesitant when I started cooking to eat what I had cooked only because Yuki couldn't cook well and he had obviously been a victim to a few of her dishes, but he discovered that bad cooking doesn't run in the family because he grew quite eager to eat any of my dishes.

I knew my feelings towards Zero were growing stronger but I get too scared to confess to him about them because of the same doubts that kept crossing my mind.

'Would he return the feeling?', 'Would he be not sure of his feelings and ask for time to sort them out?', or 'would he not return them all?'.

"Miss. Kuran, may you please pay attention? Since you are only a young child in the eyes of us vampires, this knowledge is very crucial for you to learn." The teacher called over to me, snapping me back into reality.

I blushed brightly and closed my notebook to hide the drawing I had absentmindedly drawn. "I apologize, sensi. I'll pay attention this time." I apologized and looked down as I heard a few snickers that quickly died out when they remembered who was my family.

"As I was saying. Hunters are cruel heartless beings who wish to wipe us off the face of this planet." The teacher lectured. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at the window to see Zero was outside on the roof patrolling.

I knew that what the teacher was saying was not true, especially about Zero. Zero may be a cold and harsh on the outside but once he let's you get some what through his walls he is a kind and caring person.

Zero looked over at me and I blushed a bit and looked back at the board. I peeked out of the corner my eye to see he was still looking at me and I could see that deep emotion in his eyes that always cause me to blush and my heart to stutter.

"You should never trust a hunter. For once you let all defenses down they will strike and kill you off." The teacher continued with his lesson. I watched as Zero hoped down from the roof and I frowned. "Sensi, what if you know of someone from our kind staying with a hunter?" A girl with a very hight and baby like voice asked. "Then they are foolish and are setting themselves up to meet death." The teacher answered. I clenched my fist and I tried to calm myself down before I lose control of my temper.

Since I'm just a baby in the vampire world, my powers will react to very strong emotions like anger and despair.

There was a knock on the door and the teacher raised an eyebrow. He went over to the classroom door and I raised an eyebrow when I saw it was Zero.

"Speak of the devil. What do you want?" The teacher asked coldly. I could sense the tension in the room was growing heavy by the minute.

This isn't going to turn out so well if there is a fight.

"The headmaster sent me for Iris Kuran. He wants to speak with her about something that raises his concern." Zero told him.

What did I do wrong?!

The teacher eyed him suspiciously but nodded. "Kuran Iris, you may go. Take your things as well." He instructed. I nodded and gathered my notebook and pencil and slipped them in my book bag. I headed over to the front of the classroom. I stepped out of the classroom and looked at Zero confused.

"Come on." He told me coldly and walked down the hall. I followed after him and I heard the door close. I continued to follow him out of the classrooms and I wanted to know what I did wrong.

"What did I do?" I asked. Zero glanced over at me and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Nothing, I just said that so you could get out of the classroom that was teaching you nothing but lies about hunters." He told me. I grinned and he looked away.

I smirked and slowed down a bit. I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Mush!" I commanded jokingly. He quickly held my legs so I wouldn't fall. "Iris, what the hell?!" He laughed. I grinned and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Go to wherever you want to go." I told him.

He looked over at me and we both blushed a little from how close our faces are. "Let's just head home since no one is going to sneak out." He told me as he looked away. I nodded and smirked. "Well if you weren't so scary and mean they would be out sneaking around past curfew." I teased lightheartedly. He chuckled and headed off towards the direction where the main gates were. "Then I'll continue being mean and scary if it means more sleep for me." He told me.

I rolled my eyes while giggling a little

* * *

><p>Little did the two know there was a shadowy figures in the trees watching the two as they good around. The figure clenched their jaw as they watched the Kuran girl being carried on the ex human hunter's back.<p>

The figure smirked darkly when they remembered the plans that are being put to work.

The shadowy figure will have her soon, so let the ex human hunter boy better enjoy his time with the Kuran girl...for once everything is ready the girl will be forced to go to them.

**Dun dun duuuun**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had an amazing Christmas...till my dad was possibly sick with the flu...he thinks it's his allergies but I have my doubts.**

**So since he wasn't feeling all that hot(and my mom, little sister, and I were stuffed from having a Christmas lunch(I have a great grandmother who eats dinner at noon then goes straight to sleep so our Christmas dinner was moved to lunch time) we couldn't have our Christmas ham...so our Christmas dinner will not be till tomorrow night...hopefully...depends how my dad is feeling. **

**We refuse to cook the ham because my dad cooks the ham in such a special way...I cannot eat ham unless it was cooked by my dad. If I ever have a fiancé I will have to have him learn how to cook certain meals my dad's style because thanks to my dad's cooking...I cannot eat certain foods unless it's done his way.**

**The same thing with my mom. **

**I have to have certain veggies done her style otherwise I'm not eating them...my parents have spoiled my taste buds! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom if the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies**・**ω **・

I dug through the medicine cabinet for the blood tablets while trying to count slowly through deep breaths. I hate feeling thirsty for blood. It sickens me and yet it hurts so much. My throat is burning and my stomach is in knots from the only thought that keeps running through my mind.

_'Blood, I need blood!'_

I swore there was still half a jar in here earlier last night. I heard the bathroom door slam shut then be locked and I froze. I glanced over my shoulder to see Zero was standing by the door with his hand on the door knob, which told me he was the one who shut and locked the door.

I glanced over at his neck and quickly looked back at his eyes. He had a determined look in them and I closed the medicine cabinet. "Z-Zero, please, you need to either let me out or get out." I pleaded weakly.

I don't want to hurt Zero!

He walked over towards me and I side stepped away from him. Zero looked over at me and sighed heavily. "Iris, stop trying to avoid me." He told me and walked towards me. I shook my head and walked backwards.

"I don't want to drink blood." I told him. He walked towards me and I walked away from him some more. "That's a lie. I know you have been drinking your own blood." He told me.

I yelped when I bumped into the shower door and cursed under my breath. Zero slammed his hands on either side of me, to prevent me from leaving.

"Zero, please! I-I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you." I confessed. His eyes softened and I shrank back from Zero when I saw everything flash red.

"Now you know how I felt when you offered me your blood." He told me. I reached for the shower door and slid it open. I quickly slipped through but before I could close it, Zero jumped in with me and closed the shower door.

Now I was really trapped.

"Iris, you wanted to help me when I needed blood and I couldn't take the tablets. Now let me help you." He pleaded. I sighed in defeat, knowing he had a point.

A memory of the nightmare I had a couple of months ago and I shook my head again. He slit his neck with a fingernail. My eyes widen as the smell of Zero's blood hit me.

I felt my fangs extend a little and I tried to restrain myself. I couldn't resist the scent of Zero's intoxicating smelling blood. Zero noticed I gave up fighting and pulled me in his arms.

He leaned closer to me so I could reach his neck. I licked where he had slit his neck and tried to pull away. Zero quickly restrained me by holding me close to him. I can't do it!

His blood tastes so addicting!

"I won't let you go till you drink my blood." Zero told me. My eyes watered and I clung to his shirt. "I'm sorry, Zero." I whispered.I gently sank my fangs in his neck and started to drink his blood. I felt Zero knot his fingers into my hair, and letting out a soft moan.

Did he just _moan_?

Did Zero just moan like he was finding this _**pleasurable**_?!

I decided to ignore it and continued to drink his blood.

Zero's feelings are flowing into me, but before I could fully grasp what they were Zero tried to pull me away, which caused me to panic. I quickly detached my fangs and placed my hand over where I bit him to stop the bleeding. I looked up at him with concern. He looked a bit frightened and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Zero, I-" He pinched my lips shut and I glared at him. "I'm fine. You weren't drinking to much of my blood. I just was making sure you didn't pry into my heart." He told me cooly and let my lips go.

I frowned from his sudden coolness and my eyes widen in surprise when he licked my chin. He let me go and slipped out of the shower. "Go clean up." He told me and with that I heard him unlock the bathroom door and open it.

I heard him shut hit behind him and I slumped to the cold tile floor.

What the frenchtoast had just happened?

**Zero you are confusing the hell out of Iris and I...-.-'**

**Iris: My head hurts from al this confusion... T.T**

**Zero: What do you mean? O.o'**

**Me: You are confusing us on what your feelings for Iris are, you sexy yet annoyingly confusing tsundere!**


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry everyone about earlier for this chapter! I think my phone boo booed or something. I fixed it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom if the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies!**＾**_**＾

I rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for the gates to open. I was standing in the back-although Yuki and Kaname had tried to move me to front with them.

I sighed heavily as I thought about what happened last night when I drank Zero's blood.

Why did he not want me find out what lies in his heart? I had a reason for me not to want him to pry into my heart but I still allowed him some short time to drink my blood.

I yelped when I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked over to see it was Yuki. I blushed brightly when I felt everyone from the night class starring at me and Yuki looked at me concerned.

"Iris, is something bothering you? You seem a bit lost in your thoughts and obviously you didn't hear me calling your name." She told me. I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I was just day dreaming." I lied a little. She smiled and nodded. She headed over to the front of the group just as the gates were opening.

I sighed heavily and waited till the group was gone and I could see there was no day class student to step out. I was not in the mood to out up with screaming fan boys and girls. I yelped when someone grabbed my wrist, yanked me over to the tree, and pulled me into their chest from behind. I looked up frantically and sighed in relief.

It was just Zero.

He held his index finger to his lip to tell me to be quiet. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. I blushed a little when he wrapped his arms around me protectively and I could hear two people coming towards our hiding spot.

"Remember the plan your sister needs to do?" I heard Akito ask someone. I stiffened and Zero tightened his arms that were around me a little, obviously to reassure me.

"Yeah I remember. Get in the night class, gain her trust, and try to get her to come to your hiding place." I heard a male voice grumble. I felt Zero tighten his protective hold around me a bit more. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Alright go get your sister." Akito told him and I heard them leave. Zero let me go and I turned around to face him.

Zero looked pissed off.

"Zero?" I said his name hesitantly. He looked over at me and I looked at him concerned. "Would you feel better if I switched back to the day class?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled at him. "In that case let's both just go and get me back in the day class and back in the disciplinary committee." I told him and grabbed his jacket sleeve.

I headed to the headmaster's office while Zero just followed silently.

When we reached the headmaster's office I could hear he was frantic about something. I glanced over at Zero-whom managed to calm down finally-and he shrugged.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside while taking Zero inside with me since I was still holding his jacket sleeve. The headmaster looked up from some paperwork he was looking at and jumped up from his chair.

"Iris chan~! I was about to find Zero kun and have him fetch you! Well since you're here I need to tell you something. I'm going to put you back in the day class and put you back in the disciplinary committee! The day class is growing so we need to put you back in the day class." He told me.

"Well that handles the reason for why I came here." I mumbled under my breath. The headmaster pulled out the guardian arm sash and my day class uniform. "Well now that is handled I have to go and handle headmaster stuff. Your classes won't start till tomorrow so go ahead and go on patrol. There's no need for you to go to the night class lessons when you are no longer a night class student." He told me.

I took my uniform and arm sash and nodded. "Will do." I told him and was about to head for the door. "Zero kun, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" The headmaster asked.

I looked over at Zero and let him go. He nodded his head to the door, telling me silently to go ahead. I nodded and headed out the door. I headed over to the closet girls' bathroom to change uniform and slip on the arm sash.

I had to reattach Ravek's holder onto my thigh-which was kind of hard since I was trying to avoid touching Ravek. I couldn't part with Ravek since I felt like there was some kind of bond between us.

Giving up Ravek was like giving up a part of myself...I couldn't do that.

I gathered up my night class uniform and headed back over to the headmaster's office. I was about to knock when I heard the headmaster say, "Another thing, Zero, this time concerning Iris."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the door. "What is it?" Zero asked cooly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course he _has_ to play Mr. Cool around everyone else.

"I need you to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't attack any of the day class students. I know she has been struggling with her blood thirst and-" I jumped when I heard someone slam their fist on the desk hard enough to break it.

"Don't you dare continue speaking about her as if she is a monster! It's not her damn fault she was turned into a vampire! Stop acting like it is her fault and don't you dare fucking tell me you haven't!" Zero growled. I looked down and leaned against the wall.

The headmaster thinks I'm a monster?

"Zero, it's just since her blood thirst isn't under control she is dangerous to everyone." The headmaster told him. "She has more self control than you give credit for." Zero growled and I jumped when the door swung open. Zero looked over at me surprised and his eyes landed on the uniform I was holding.

He took the uniform out of my arms and headed back inside the office. He came back out and grabbed my hand. My eyes widen in surprise and he headed down the hall, causing me to follow.

When we were outside he kept towing me to wherever he wanted to go and I raised an eyebrow when we were at the main gates. "Zero, where are we going?" I asked.

"Home. The farther I am away from that stupid old man the better." He growled.

**Gee I think the headmaster pissed Zero off...**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom if the Opera or Vampire Knight(slight Excel Saga reference in there-I'm not bashing the anime or manga I swear! It's very confusing for me!)**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! **＼**(^o^)**／

I watched as Zero search through the bookcase for something to read although I could tell he wasn't in a reading mood. Zero was still angry about what the headmaster said. I should know because he kept stabbing the poor innocent boiled egg in his ramen noodles as if it was making fun of him.

I doubt he would be mad at an egg. I mean unless the egg just insulted Zero and I didn't catch it then maybe he would be mad at an egg, but I highly doubt it since eggs can't talk. If they did...I wouldn't be able to eat an egg.

Honestly, I was hurt by the headmaster basically saying I was a monster but I'm too concern about what Zero might do while he is angry to even dwell on why he could think I am one.

Zero sat down next to me on the couch and opened his book that he found that he wanted to read. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched whatever the heck was TV. I honestly have no idea what I was watching.

The anime was confusing and I had tried to keep watching the episodes to see if things will finally make sense but they don't.

All I managed to grasp is that there are people who think the world is corrupted, their organization is named Across, and they have a pet dog that is very personified and had been used as emergency food supply.

"Why do you watch this if you don't understand what's going on?" Zero asked and the TV was turned off. I glanced up to see he was still reading his book, but judging from the remote control in his hand I think it's safe to say he turned the TV off.

"I'm just hoping I could finally understand what is going on as the series goes on." I admitted. He looked down at me and I blushed a little from how close our faces were. "Obviously you are not getting anywhere because it's almost the last episode." He told me.

I blushed more from embarrassment and Zero chuckled a little. He went back to reading his book and I looked over at his book, curious about what he was reading. As I was trying to see what he was reading, I could hear his pulse beating fast and I felt my fangs extended a little at the memory of how Zero's blood tasted.

Maybe if I just take a couple of gulps...

_No! Bad, Iris, bad! Don't think about that!_

I got up from the couch and Zero looked up at me. "I'm going to bed." I told him. He nodded and looked back at his book. "Goodnight." He told me. I nodded and headed for my bedroom. "Night, Zero!" I called over my shoulder.

I slipped through the door and closed it behind me. I sighed in relief when I felt my fangs retract and covered my face with my hands.

The headmaster is right...I am dangerous!

I could have attacked Zero and I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever did attack him.

I care about him so much and I am probably in love with him!

I took my slippers off and climbed into bed, not even bothering to pull my blankets over me. I'll just pretend to be sick tomorrow so I don't have to worry about hurting anyone and if Zero tries to stay home so he can take care of me I'll just tell him I don't want him to catch my sickness and I'd appreciate it if he took notes for me so I won't be behind in class. Hopefully, he will decide to go to school then.

Maybe tomorrow while I'm pretending to be sick I could try to control my thirst and try to get myself to be able to take those bloodtablets. If I manage to do all of that then I won't be dangerous and I won't have to be afraid that I might attack Zero.

I stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily. Hopefully, I can be a great actress just enough for Zero to believe I'm sick.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes when I started feeling tired. I was just about to fall asleep when I swore I heard my door open and someone trying to silently walk over towards me. I heard Zero sigh heavily and I felt him pull my blankets over my shoulder. "You're going to get sick." He grumbled under his breath.

I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of purposely getting myself sick.

I started to doze off, but before I could go to dreamland I felt someone place a tender kiss on my forehead then I was out like a light.

**Good luck trying to lie to Zero, Iris, it's not like he would check your temperature or anything to see how seriously sick you are. Yesh! -.-' You question if Yuki forgot to pay her brain bill...I'm questioning if _you_ forgot to pay your brain bill!**

**Iris: :'( That's mean...**

**Me: Well so is questioning the same thing about your own sister! I don't even do that!**

**Iris: ...**

**Me: Uh huh...thought so!**

**Iris: I hate you...*glares***

**Me: ^_^ I'm just stating the obvious, Iris, that's all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight **

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^_~**

Zero shook his head in disbelief and I sighed in defeat. It was obvious that Zero didn't buy my feeling sick act, because he grabbed a thermometer and he had me stick it under my tongue.

"Iris, is there a reason why you just lied to me about you being sick?" He asked. Might as well fess up since that cat is out of the bag...even though it barely even managed to get in the bag. I nodded woodenly and bit my lip. "I was going to try to control my thirst and I didn't want you to worry about me while I was doing that." I admitted sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow for a moment then he sighed heavily. "Is this about what the headmaster said? Iris, you're not dangerous to-" "I am, Zero. Last night I was about to basically attack you!" I snapped.

He stared at me in shock then he shook his head. "Iris, first of all you can't control your thirst, you can only satisfy it for a certain moment of time. Second of all, you didn't attack me so obviously you have more self control. Finally, you are not dangerous! I swear I'm going to hurt that crazy old man for saying that!" He growled.

Why is he getting so upset about that? I swear he has been becoming more and more protective over me lately. Not that I mind or anything, because I feel kind of special.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at my alarm clock. "We have thirty minutes till the crazy old man comes here to pick us up and take us over to the academy." He told me and he walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow and watched as he loosened his tie more and undid a few buttons on his shirt to reveal his neck more.

"Take what you need to feel satisfied. Just don't try to pry into my heart." He told me sternly as he sat down next to me on the bed so I could reach him better.

I wanted to tell him I don't need to drink blood right now, but the fact I'm pretty sure he'll trap me to get me to drink blood I'll just save the hassle and drink his blood.

I gently pushed him down on the bed and he tilted his head to expose his neck even more for me. I licked where I was going to bite and I blushed brightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I clung to his jacket as I felt my bloodlust starting to hit me as I could hear his pulse beating fast in my ear and his scent of pine and a very nice smelling cologne flooded my nose. "It's alright, Iris." He assured me.

I gently sank my fangs into his neck and his blood flooded into my mouth. I felt my fingers knot into his soft hair and I could feel him taking a sharp intake of breath as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Zero's feelings were flowing into me again and I knew I should pull away because he didn't want me to know his memories and true feelings. Yet I was also curious about his true feelings and he wasn't pulling me away either. I swore I felt like there was a little devil and angel on my shoulders. The little devil kept telling me to keep drink to find out his true feelings and the little angel kept telling me to stop for it's not right to pry into his heart.

I decided to ignore my curiosity and the little devil on my shoulder, knowing that the little angel had a point...a _very_ good point, and retracted my fangs from his neck. I licked away any blood on his neck I didn't get and pulled away to look at him. He stared at me with warm lavender eyes. "It's alright." He reassured me and his eyes landed on something on my chin.

Zero smirked a little licked something off the lower corner of my chin and then hugged me tightly. I blushed brightly and hugged him back. Why did he do that...again?! "You should probably get ready." He told me. I pulled away and looked down at him. He stared back at me and I felt my heart stutter from the deep emotion in his eyes.

I buttoned his shirt up to the second button and tightened his tie up a bit. He chuckled a little and I got off him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and got off the bed. "It's nothing. Just get dressed." He chuckled again as he left my room and closed the door behind him.

What the frenchtoast is so funny to him?!

**Me: *hugs Iris* Because you are so freaking innocent minded. ^ω^ **

**Iris: What do you mean?! What the french toast is so pervy about helping him get his shirt re buttoned and fixing his...OH! *blushes out of embarrassment* **

**Me: xD**

**Iris: I'm going to go find a hole and hide in that hole for the rest of my life...**

**Me: But then you won't be near Ze-**

**Iris: *puts ducktape over authoress's mouth* SHUSH! **


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: Things are about to get tense oh and the last part of the chapter is going to be in our favorite ex human vampire hunter's POV **

***cough*Zero*cough***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight **

**Enjoy the story lovelies ^.^**

I was trying to fight to keep my eyes opened during the teacher's boring lesson. "Ms. Kuran and Mr. Kiryu! There is no sleeping in my class!" The teacher scolded. I jumped, and looked over at Zero to see he was passed out.

I shook Zero's shoulder gently and he opened his eyes. He stared up at me with a sleepy questioning look. "The teacher isn't happy with us for falling asleep in class." I whispered.

He nodded then sat up. "Since you both feel my class is a place where you can catch up on sleep, you can stay in this classroom after class for detention." He told us.

I groaned and took a quick sip of my energy drink when the teacher turned his back to continue with the lesson. Zero chuckled silently and I looked over at him curiously.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed over to me.

Pretty clever with the energy drink. Can I have some? -Zero

I rolled my eyes and handed my energy drink over to him under our desks so the teacher wouldn't see. He took a quick sip of the energy drink and handed it back to me.

I resumed taking notes and jumped when the bell that signaled classes were over went off. "How long do we have to stay in here, sensi?" I asked when only Zero, the teacher, and I were in the classroom.

"For an hour. I suggest you take this time to do your other classes homework." He answered. I groaned silently and rested my head on my desk.

"Now would be that time to get us both out of detention, Zero." I whispered silently. I heard Zero get up from his seat and I looked up at him confused. He walked out of the classroom and I stared at the door in disbelief.

Did he just _left_ me?! What the frenchtoast?! What happened to not leaving your partner behind?!

Oh he is _soooooooo _going to get an earful!

I looked over at the stunned teacher and rose from my seat. "Do you mind if I go get him?" I asked. "Go get him, please." He sighed. I nodded and grabbed my books then ran out of the classroom.

I yelped when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and a hand quickly covered my mouth. I was pulled into someone's chest. "Shh! It's just me." Zero whispered in my ear. I relaxed and he pulled me away. I looked over at him and punched him in the kidney.

He grunted and held where I had punched him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He hissed quietly. "_That_ was for leaving me in there when we agreed I won't skip class as long as _you _get us out of detention!" I hissed back quietly.

"That was my plan on getting us out of there." He sighed. I blinked and blushed brightly out of embarrassment. "Sorry." I whispered apologetically. His eyes softened and he ruffled my hair gently. "It's fine." He assured me.

I smiled and stood on my toes. I pecked his cheek tenderly and smiled at him. "I'll go patrol over by the stables." I whispered and ran off in the direction of where the stables were.

Wait...did I just? Well maybe he'll take it as a friendly kiss on the cheek. If needed I'll just find a hole and hide in there for the rest of my life.

XxX

~*~Zero's POV~*~

I couldn't stop thinking about Iris's kiss on my cheek. She never did that before with me! Could it be that she might have very strong feelings for me? I shook my head to get rid of the ridiculous thought.

How many times do I have to drill this into my head?! Iris will be wooed by another man just like her sister, I shouldn't get my hopes up or allow myself to fall prey into her kind warm gestures.

I sighed heavily and decided to head over to the stables to see if Iris was getting any activity. If this was going to be another peaceful night, I'll just get us home and cook dinner.

I heard a female scream coming from the gate and I sighed heavily. Looks like it won't be a peaceful night.

Dammit.

I ran off towards the direction I heard the scream and I stiffened as I got closer when I smelt blood.

Shit!

I picked up my pace and I froze in my steps when I saw Iris with watery dark blue eyes and blood all over her hands and mouth. I glanced down at the ground to see a lifeless human girl dressed in a day class uniform-must have been new to the school because I don't recall seeing her before-with blood on her neck and mouth and it appeared as though she had been bitten viciously.

There could be only one possible explanation as to what I am seeing. Iris had attacked a day class student and killed her. I pulled out bloody rose and undid the safety.

Iris looked up at me with wide confused yet terrified eyes. "Z-Zero, please...it's not what you think. I didn't do it!" She chocked out. It felt like my whole arm turned into stone as I pointed the gun at Iris.

Tears started rolling down her face and I looked away quickly. This was even harder than when I had tried to shoot Yuki!

I knew the answer immediately on why it was.

It wasn't because I'm attached to the past...but it's because I care for her deeply on a very deep level.

I don't want to do this but I have to do it.

"Zero, please! You have to believe me! I found her like this! I was trying to save her! P-please, Zero!" She cried. I didn't want to look at her because I knew if I stare into those dark blue orbs I have come to know so well...my resolve will shatter.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies!**

~*~Iris's POV~*~

Zero wouldn't look at me as he continued to point Bloody Rose at me. I know he thinks I killed the girl and it didn't help I had blood on my mouth from trying to do CPR and she kept spitting out blood and blood on my hands from trying stop the bleeding on her neck.

Still the fact the one whom my heart calls out to is about to kill me, both hurts and frightens me. Though I noticed he wasn't looking at me and judging from the emotions flickering on his face, he was torn.

"Zero, please look at me! You have to believe me! I didn't attack her! I was trying to save her after I saw her being attacked by a level E!" I cried. He slowly looked over at me and stared at me intently.

"Please, believe what I'm saying to you that's all I ask of you." I pleaded. "Promise me that all you say is true." He begged. I nodded and the next thing I knew he had dropped Bloody Rose and he dropped down onto his knees in front of me. He must have used vampire speed to get in front of me.

So vampires are fast runners? I just thought that was part of the myths about vampires and wasn't actually true!

He pulled me into his chest and I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I started crying tears of relief. "I'm sorry, Iris, I truly am." He apologized. I clung to him for dear life and he rubbed my back. "I promise you I won't ever point a gun at you again." He vowed.

"I forgive you, I understand...you came at a bad time and you put the wrong pieces together. It just really scared me." I chocked out.

"Well this puts a damper on my plan. I had hoped you would still be pointing the gun at her by the time I got here and that school ghost would have gotten here a few seconds before I did." Akito mumbled disappointedly. I stiffened and Zero pulled away from me. He grabbed Bloody Rose then got onto his feet.

"So, my little flower, where is your ghost protector?" Akito asked smugly. "He's in another country right now." I lied. "Pity...would you mind telling the poor girl you couldn't save that? I heard she was a great admirer." Akito asked.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. What is he up to? I looked over at where the girl whom I was trying to help was at my eyes widen in shock to see she was gone.

Crap...this whole thing was a trap! I should have known something was up because when I saw the girl being attacked by a level e it seeme pretty staged but I just figured it was just a coincendence that it did.

I got onto my feet and grabbed Ravek. I gritted my teeth when I felt Ravek shocking me and I yanked it out of it's holder, trying to ignore the extreme pain. My eyes widen in shock when Ravek turned into a blue bladed katana and it stopped shocking me.

"Akito, I am not going back to you. Now leave Zero and I alone, and stop trying to get me back, because nothing you do will make me want to go back to a bastard like you." I hissed. Zero pointed Bloody Rose at Akito while pulling me behind him.

"Leave this campus." Zero growled. Akito paled a bit and jumped over the fence. "I'll be back but this time my plan will go my way." He growled then ran off.

I let out a pent up breath I had no idea I was holding and watched as Ravek morph back into a rod. I put him back in his holder and looked over at Zero.

He looked over at me and his eyes saddened. "Come on let's wash the blood off and head home." He offered. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. My eyes widen in surprise and so let him lead me over to wherever he felt was a good place for me to get the blood off.

He led me over to the headmaster's living quarters and he held the door open for me. I slipped inside and he followed while silently closing the door behind him. He led me over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

He put the towel on the door handle and closed the bathroom door behind him. I blushed brightly when I realized I was once again locked in a bathroom with Zero.

Well at least this time I'm not being trapped in order for me to drink his blood. I yelped a little when he lifted me up by the waist and sat me down on the bathroom counter. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran hot water on it.

I reached out to grab the wash cloth but he held it higher out of my reach. "Let me do this. You won't be able to get it all." He told me. I sighed in defeat and he wiped my chin clean. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. I blushed a bit more as I felt his warm breath tickle my skin.

I could feel my heart starting to race and I had to remind myself on how to breathe.

He let my chin go-thank heavens because I think I was going to lose it-and cleaned my hands. He to rinsed the wash cloth out and he gently grabbed my chin again.

He started to gently dab my lips when caused me to raise an eyebrow. Couldn't he just wipe the blood off that is on my mouth?

"Alright you're rid of fake blood." He told me and he helped me down. "Go ahead and head home without me, I need to report what happened with Akito to the headmaster." He told me. I nodded then tiptoed to leave a kiss on his cheek. I slipped out of the bathroom and headed out of the headmaster's quarters.

***fans self* whew! I think the mirror in the bathroom are a bit steamy ;^)**

**Maybe I should open a window...or two?!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright lovelies please move all breakable items that are near you to a very safe distance from you and please keep your computer, laptop, or any mobile device at an arm's distance for their safety...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies! x3**

After I got home I took a quick shower and changed into a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top t-shirt and black plaid pajama pants. I was trying to figure out what to cook for a small dinner for Zero and I.

There was a problem though, there wasn't much to work with.

Note to Self: Go shopping for groceries this Saturday and drag Zero along for assistance.

I heard the door unlock then open and close. Zero must be home finally. There was a loud thud that sounded like someone collapsing onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow and poked my head out from the kitchen to see it was Zero and he was breathing heavily.

"Zero?!" I panicked and ran over to him with my vampire speed. I kneeled down in front of him and tried to help him sit up. He tried to pull away from me and I saw his eyes were glowing red. "Zero, it's alright." I assured him and moved my long hair over my shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He clutched to my shirt and I bite my lip as he licked my. He placed his other hand on the back of my head and I tilted my head to expose my neck more.

I gasped a little as he sank his fangs into my neck. I was surprised it felt so good this time then all the other times when I was human. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched to his jacket as he continued to drink my blood.

I was feeling a bit weak and Zero removed his fangs from my neck. I felt him lick away some blood that was missed and the bite mark. He tightened his hold on me and I looked over at him curiously.

He wiped away some blood that was on his mouth and looked at me. He stared into my eyes and I noticed his eyes were suddenly warm and filled with a deep emotion. I blushed a little and wondered if he tightened his hold so I wouldn't get away.

"I care for you deeply, Iris. I always have." He told me and I noticed he was blushing a little. Was that Zero's way of saying he loves me?!

"I-I care for deeply as well, Zero." I stuttered. He dipped his head and pressed his lips upon mine, causing me to be shocked. I managed to wrap my arms around his neck, and returned the kiss.

He deepened the kiss and my hands some how made their way up to his hair, and my fingers got lost in his glossy hair. I felt as if the whole world was gone and Zero and I were the only ones here.

I felt his arms tighten more, pulling me even closer, molding my body against his. I felt like my lungs were about to burst from the lack of oxygen, and I was starting to get dizzy.

He pulled away gently and I stared at him dazed. He smirked a little and pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled and blushed brightly when my stomach growled.

Well _that_ killed the moment! Thanks a lot stomach!

Zero let me go and I pulled my arms away. He got up onto his feet and held his hands out for me. I smiled and took his hands. He helped me onto my feet and let go of my hand. He led me over to the kitchen and searched through the pantry. "Uh...do you wanna get dressed and go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure and we should probably go grocery shopping either tomorrow or the day after." I suggested. "We probably should." He agreed.

I hurried over to my room and quickly changed out of my pajamas and quickly changed into a pair of washed out blue skinny jeans, grey long sleeve v neck shirt, and a black doublju double breasted peacoat jacket. I slipped on my dark brown combat boots.

I grabbed Ravek and pulled him out of his holder. I put him in my coat pocket-just to be safe, I mean you can never tell when your ex fiance is going to attack and he is out somewhere plotting ways to get you back.

I rebrushed my hair and headed out of my room. I headed into the living room to see Zero was waiting for me. Wow he's a fast dresser-though again I should know this because he did manage to change out of his uniform and into something he would wear when he was posing as Kurayami quite fast.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, black steel toed boots, a dark grey v-neck, and a black slim casual jacket. He looked over at me and smiled. "You look beautiful." He complimented and I blushed a little. I walked over to him and titled my head. "So where to for dinner considering the time?" I asked. "The new tavern in town is open and a few resturants for vampires as well." He told me.

"I guess the tavern, because I am not iin the mood to be put in room full of vampires." I grumbled. Zero chuckled a little and opened the front door for me. "Then the tavern it is." He announced. I grinned and headed out the door. I waited for him at the steps and he caught up to me after he locked the door. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we headed down the street.

**Well if you guys didn't heed my advice don't sue me or tell your parents, guardian, or roommate that I did it because I told you guys to move breakables to safe distance and keep any electronic you are using to access this chapter at arm's distance. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I added a bit more stuff to the last chapter because it was way to short and I didn't really realize it till a reader pointed it out so I went back and added more so if I were you, before you read this chapter and go back to the last one and if you want to just skip to the new added part scroll to, "We probably should and probably go grocery shopping Saturday or tomorrow." I suggested. Then the added part starts after that sentence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy the story lovelies :D**

The walk to the tavern Zero and I both decided to go to for dinner wasn't long. Zero managed to get me in with his famous glares and correcting the guy up front making sure minors don't go in for a drink.

We sat down at a booth across from each other. A waiter walked over and gave Zero a smile that wasn't really heart felt. "What can I get you, sir?" He asked. "I'll have tea." Zero told him.

The waiter looked over at me. "And you, miss?" He asked. "Tea." I told him. He nodded and handed me a menu. He walked off to get our drinks and I looked over at the menu to see what they had to eat.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw Hambagu. As I read through the menu I realized the menu mainly consisted of Yoshoku and noodle dishes.

I remembered the last time I tried a Yoshoku dish and quickly decided to go for any of the noodle dishes. I looked over at Zero to see he was staring at the menu confused. "If you're looking for ramen there isn't any on the menu." I teased him.

He looked over at me and shot me a playful death glare. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. The waiter came back with our drinks and looked at us curiously.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked. Zero glanced at me-obviously silently asking me if I knew what I wanted-and I nodded. Zero looked back at the waiter and nodded.

"I'll have the soba." Zero told him. The waiter nodded and jotted the order down. "Would you prefer it hot or cold?" He asked. "Hot." Zero answered. The waiter nodded and scribbled something on the notepad.

The waited looked over at me. "And you?" He asked. "I'll have the kake udon." I told him. He nodded and jotted my order down. He walked off and I took a sip of my tea.

XxX

Zero and I decided to walk around town a bit mainly because we felt over stuffed and wanted to walk off the delicious sata andagi we had from a nearby bakery that was open-we found out it was for vampires because we were curious as to why it was open at this time so we asked the cashier.

I had a hand on his forearm while my other hand was intertwined with his fingers. Zero glanced over at a store that was closed for the night and from the look on his face he seemed to be remembering something.

"What is it?" I asked. He glanced over at me and sighed. "I was just remembering the first time I saw you." He admitted. "So a store caused you to remember the day I came to the academy?" I asked jokingly.

He rolled his eyes jokingly and shook his head. "I actually first saw you a year ago." He admitted sheepishly. My eyes widen in surprise. He sighed heavily and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I was with Yuki-when she was human-handling some errands the headmaster had us go into town for. Your sister was kinda clothes shopping," I rolled my eyes and sighed since that's not was not a shocker,"and I was bored out of my mind. I saw you about to entire the store but you were stopped by-I'm assuming now is Akito's servant-when you turned around I was shocked to see a girl who looked exactly like Yuki except her hair was longer and she had dark blue eyes." He explained.

"That would be a shocker for anyone who just saw a friend's twin sister." I murmured. He kissed my temple and I smiled though I could feel a blush creeping up.

It may take me awhile to get use to being the target for Zero's affection and love but I may never stopping feeling overjoyed about it.

"So you remembered me even still from just a glance? That must have been quite a shocker if you were able to remember me for that long." I told him. "Well it wasn't the last time I saw you before you went to the academy." He admitted.

There was more?! How the hell did I manage to miss a silver haired smexy man staring at me?!

"When was the next time?" I asked. "It was a year after I found out Yuki was a vampire. It was at the book store here in town and I saw you again arguing with the same servant. The servant stopped arguing with you when Akito came over and grabbed your arm.

"I was very confused because one I wasn't sure why you hated your fiancé, two you were not only a Kuran but you were aware that you are a Kuran when you're a human, and finally I was still confused as to why you looked so much like Yuki. However, my first question was immediately answered when I saw Akito back hand you hard. I was about to intervene when he just walked off with the servant.

"Although I wanted nothing to do with Kuran's anymore at the time, I just couldn't ignore the fact that you were just assaulted. I went over to you and I handed you an ice cold water bottle that I had for you to use as an ice pack for where the bruising was already starting on your cheek." He told me.

Now I remember!

"I was frighten at first when you handed it to me, but after you assured me you just wanted to help me I took the bottle and placed it on my cheek. You asked me why do I not bother ending the engagement if I knew Akito was abusive-which told me you overheard the argument between Akito's servant he had assigned to keep an eye on me-and I admitted bitterly that it was an arrange marriage that was arranged by my brother and Akito." I told him.

He stared at me surprised. "I thought you didn't remember?" He asked. "I do remember it's just that I had subconsciously blocked the memory. Though now I wish I didn't block that part." I admitted.

His eyes softened a bit and he kissed the top of my head. I grinned and raised an eyebrow when I felt him stiffened. "What is it?" I asked as I let his arm go. He looked over me and squeezed my hand gently.

"Just stay here." He instructed and pulled his hand away. He pulled his Kurayami mask out and slipped it on. He glanced over at me and kissed me gently.

He pulled away before I could kiss him back and ran off into a near by alley. I sighed heavily and sat down on a wooden park bench.

He probably sensed some kind of vampire near by and is doing his vampire hunting job...though why is he wearing the Kurayami mask.

Now that I think about it...why did he bring his mask in the first place?


End file.
